It Could Happen
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Why are cats and dogs enemies exactly? Some people think it was meant to be, but they can actually be friends or even more. Hey... it could happen.
1. Chapter 1

It Could Happen

Summary: Why are cats and dogs enemies exactly? Some people think it was meant to be, but they can actually be friends or even more. Hey... it could happen.

This is the first time I ever made a Catscratch fan fic, but I watched the show more than once, I love it! My favorite character is Gordon, not just because I have his name as my last name, but because of his kind hearted and helpful personality, which is also the reason why I'm doing this story. I'm not gonna give my OC's name yet, but you'll see it next chapter, and you know that I don't own anyone else.

Chapter 1: The Right Thing To Do

* * *

One crazy day in Bakersfield after another, but that was just a regular day in the life of the Cramdilly brothers; it was the middle of the night, and they were just driving from the 25th annual mouse hunters ball. Mr. Blik, the black cat and older brother of the group, was as grouchy as ever, mostly because his younger brother, Waffle was once again the star attraction of the ball. Even though he saw it first hand, he just couldn't believe that his younger brother caught the non-catchable Squeakus, and he was the first mouse he ever caught! "Hey Blik, what do you think is taking Gordon?"

That was another thing that was annoying Blik, Gordon, the manx and second oldest, was stuck in the bathroom of a small gas station while trying to go home. "I told him to go back at the ball, but no, he had to ignore me and eat more like the fat cat he is."

"That's Gordon for you, can't live without him though." Waffle said, smiling.

"Wish I could live without you." Blik muttered

Meanwhile behind the gas station, Gordon came from the bathroom, relieved from the business he just finished, but it took longer than he thought to get his suit of armor back on. "Whew, didn't think I'd last for long."

Before Gordon started to walk back to the car, he heard something strange, a small but easy to hear sobbing coming from the back alley near the bathroom; Gordon didn't want Blik to have another one of his episodes, but his curiosity just urged him to see what was in that alley, so he did. At first, the darkness hid everything from him, Gordon could barely see anything, but when the sobbing started to sound closer, he moved forward and found something interesting; it was hard to make the creature out, but it had the same white and orange fur as Gordon, it made him think it was a cat like him. "Are ye alright, laddie? Hello, you know you shouldn't be in an alley like this at night, you could get hurt and...!?"

That's when Gordon got a good look at the creature, though small he could tell that it wasn't a cat, but a small dog; it was injured and crying in pain, Gordon didn't know what to do, should he leave it alone because of cats and dogs being enemies, or should he do something to help? "Save..."

"What?" Gordon asked

"P-Please, save... me... from... pain." The dog muttered, then became unconcious at the last minute.

Gordon didn't know what to do, not only did the dog ask for help, but he was just a little puppy; a child with no idea how to take care of itself, basically fragile. "Great gopher, what do I do?"

Almost right after he asked that, a loud bolt of thunder struck in the clouds, showing signs of rain about to fall down; Gordon could hear the horn from the car, indicating that Blik wanted him to hurry up, but he just didn't know what to do. Would it be the smart thing to leave a poor, defenseless, and injured creature alone in the rain? "No, that wouldn't be right, and in the name of the Highland Quid Clan, I will do the right thing!"

"It's been half an hour already, what's taking him so long!" Mr. Blik was fuming now, he wanted to get home before the rain started.

"Maybe he got constapated." Waffle suggested.

"If he doesn't get here in 20 seconds, I'm leaving without him."

"Wait, I'm coming!"

Just like that, Gordon was running to the car, it was almost ironic, like he heard his brothers threat. "Gordon, what the heck took you so long?"

"Uh... I couldn't get it out all at once." Gordon answered, nervously

"See, I told you!" Waffle exclaimed, smiling.

"Whatever, let's just go before it rains." Blik stated, and drove towards their house.

It only took a few minutes, but just when the rain started, the three brothers finally made it back to their house, or by the size of it, their mansion. "Finally, and almost not a drop on me."

"That's because you used me as an umbrella." Waffle argued, shaking off the water from his fur.

Before they started arguing, Gordon gave a loud yawn and said, "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay, see you lads tomorrow."

"Gordon, aren't you gonna take of your armor?" Waffle asked

"Ah... I'll take it off in my room, night!" Gordon ran to his room, leaving his brothers, or at least Waffle confused.

Right when he closed and locked his bedroom door, Gordon let out a sigh of relief, but he knew he had to be careful; he checked outside to see if anyone was there, and once he knew he was safe, he took off his helmet, revealing the same puppy from the alley on his head. Gordon picked it up and placed it gently on his bed. "I know this is the right thing to do, but if Blik found out he'd never let me live it down."

"Please… save… me." The dog muttered in his sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of ya." Gordon replied.

As far as Gordon could see, all there was on the dog was a scratch on his face and a bruise on his side, the bruise would heal on its own, but the scratch needed to be tended to; so Gordon gave it a band aid to cover it. "There you go."

But the dog didn't speak; whatever he went through caused him to fall into a deep slumber. "What are ye doing Gordon; you let a dog into your own house, what if he tries to attack your brothers, or even worse!?"

Gordon just watched as the dog slept on his bed, it seemed fragile and helpless to him, but it was still strong enough to survive a hard beating. "Poor lad, I guess it wouldn't be right if I left you in the rain."

Gordon wouldn't have told anyone this, but as he watched the dog sleep, he looked cute to him. He smiled as he wrapped the dog in some of his sheets. "Don't worry laddie, I'll take good care of ya."

* * *

To be continued

I hope this is good for a starting chapter, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: My Name is Inugami

It Could Happen

Chapter 2: My Name is Inugami

There you go, the second chapter and my OC's name, which is the only thing I own, while everything else belongs to nicktoons network.

* * *

Gordon woke up to what looked like a morning, but he saw his alarm clock and realized it was already three in the afternoon; he looked at his window and saw the rain from yesterday. "I must've slept longer than I thought."

That's when Gordon remembered what happened last night, he saved a small injured puppy from the rain. It might've been something that should have never happened, but it was the right thing to do. "Time to wake, laddie, are ye hungry for...!?"

The worst has already started, the puppy had disappeared from Gordon's room. "Great gopher, if Blik or Waffle see him, I'll be in so much trouble."

"Gordon!?" A voice exclaimed.

From the sound of the voice, Gordon could tell that it was from Blik, and he wwas furious. "Oh no!"

Gordon rushed over to the living room, where Mr. Blik was waiting with his normal look, which was basically a scowl. "Um... afternoon Blik, i-is something wrong?"

"Nothing really, but would you mind telling me what this is doing here?" Blik asked

"Don't blame the lad, he was just...!?"

Before Gordon could answer, he saw whatever Blik was talking about; the whole living room was trashed, the couch was ripped, the table was broken in half, and there were traces of food everywhere. "The lad must've been hungrier than I thought."

"What?" Blik asked

"Uh, I said I was sorry, I guess I was really hungry last night." Gordon lied.

"At least you didn't mess wth my root beer, I'm gonna get the paper."

"Okay, you do that," Gordon waited until Blik finally left. "Now then, if I were a hungry lad, where would I be... the kitchen!"

Gordon rushed towards the kitchen, but it looked pretty normal to him; he checked the cabinets, the drawers, and the fridge... but mostly to get a root beer. "Come on laddie, where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

Gordon nearly jumped out of his fur, but he relaxed when he saw Waffle behind him. "Waffle, ye scared me right out of my ninth life."

"Were you looking for me?" Waffle asked.

"Ah no, I was just... looking for the TV remote." Gordon lied, again.

"Oh, then you should try looking in the living room," Waffle suggested. "By the way, what's for dinner?"

"There's still some left over haggis from yesterday."

"I don't think Mr. Blik will want any."

"More for us then, now why don't you go play with your newts, while I take care of dinner?" Gordon said, smiling.

"Don't forget the remote." Waffle reminded him.

"Aye, that to."

Gordon hated to lie to his little brother, it wasn't hard when it came to Blik, but Waffle was a kindhearted person; he actually would've understood why Gordon was doing this. "I'll make sure to tell him later, now I've got to find that pup."

* * *

Meanwhile, while Gordon was searching, Blik was enjoying his quiet time in the mansions library. "Peace and quiet, the best thing I could ever get here."

"Mr. Blik!"

"And now it's gone." Blik groaned at the sight of Waffle in front of him.

"Hey Blik, wanna..."

"No, I don't want to play with you, now go away!"

"But, why?" Waffle asked.

"Because I don't want to, all I want to do is sit back and relax until this storm is over," Blik answered. "By the way, did Gordon clean the living room?"

"He said he was making dinner first."

Blik just groaned when he heard that Gordon was cooking. "I hope whatever he makes gets eaten before I get there."

* * *

Gordon looked nearly everywhere, the bathroom, his brothers bedrooms, he retraced his steps to the living room again. "I hope the lad didn't go into the rain, but I also hope Blik and Waffle didn't catch sight of him."

"Gordon!?"

As if right on time, Gordon heard the screams of both his brothers coming back from the kitchen. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Blik and Waffle stood at the end of the kitchen wall, watching the horror that was put upon them; a dog with white and orange fur, ears like a wolf, and snarling teeth was devouring Gordon's haggis. It tore through the goats stomach like it was nothing, it flew into the air and the dog catched it in its mouth, licking his lips in satisfaction, that's when he saw the two brothers in the corner. "Alright Waffle, we knew this would happen one day, so now's the time to sacrifice yourself to protect me."

"Right... what!?" Waffle exclaimed

"Gordon's fat behind isn't here, so your the second option for him now." Blik explained.

"Stop!"

Gordon finally came, just in the nick of time. "Gordon, hurry and protect me!"

"Save us, Gordon!" Waffle pleaded

"Don't worry lads, I'll take care of this."

Gordon walked over ti the dig and met him face to face, but what he did next shocked his brothers completely; Gordon smiled and petted the dogs head. "I see ye like my haggis, at least some people like it."

"Gordon what are you doing, why aren't you going highland quid clan on this dog?" Blik asked.

"Mr. Blik, Waffle, there's something I have to tell you," Gordon took a deep breath and got ready to tell the truth. "Last night, back at the gas station, I found this small dog in a back alley, and since it was raining... I brought him home with us."

"Are you crazy, you brought a filthy dog into our home!?" Blik was fuming now.

"I couldn't leave him in the rain, he's just a wee pup who can't take care of himself!" Gordon argued

"Good, because of you, he trashed the living room, ate are food, and more importantly," Blik moved to the fridge and opened the door. "He drank my last bottle of root beer!"

"Gomenasai."

"Waffle, will stop with that newtuguese language and talk normally!" Blik exclaimed.

"That wasn't me, that was the dog." Waffle replied

The three dogs just looked at the dog, who was now bowing to them and revealed apologetic blue eyes. "Gomenasai."

"What the heck is he saying?" Blick asked

"I think he's saying he's sorry, is that right, laddie?" Gordon asked

The dog nodded and tried to say something else. "Hai, namae wa Inugami, hajimemashte"

"What?" The brothers asked

Of course they wouldn't understand him, so he tried to make it easier for them. "Y-Yes, m-my name i-is Inugami, eto... nice to meet y-you."

"Nice to meet you, now get out of our house." Blik commanded

"Blik, he's just a pup, you can't just throw him out." Gordon argued.

"I can and I will, Hovis!"

Almost instantly, Hovis, the cats personal butler came in. "How may I be of service?"

"Throw that dog out of here!" Blik ordered

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hovis replied

"Why not?"

"Because, the news said that the storm is very dangerous, and that everyone should stay indoors." After that explaination, Hovis left to do his job in the living room.

"Well then, looks like you'll be staying with us." Gordon said, smiling.

"Arigato, eto... t-thank you." Inugami replied

"Just what we need, a chinese dog in our house." Blik groaned.

"Actually, he sounds japanese?" Waffle stated

"Hai!"

"Well nice to meet ye Inugami, my name's Gordon, that's my little brother, Waffle." Gordon introduced.

"Hiya."

But before Gordon could get to him, Blik had already left. "Well, you already met Mr. Blik, he's our other brother. Now tell me lad, how are you able to speak english?"

"Pictures w-with words, I-I saw them." Inugami stuttered

"Mind telling us how old you are?"

"Ichi." He answered, holding out one finger

"One years old." Waffle, like always, pointed out the obvious.

"Now then, what were ye doing in that alley?"

Inugami's expression fell along with his ears, remembering whatever happened that night made him teary eyed; if it wasn't for Gordon wrapping an arm around him, he would've burst into tears. "It's ok laddie, ye don't have to tell us anything that happened, just don't cry."

"Arigato, Gordon." Inugami embraced Gordon into a hug, and he actually hugged back.

"Now then, why don't I make something to eat before Blik gets angry again?" Gordon asked

"Splee!" Waffle exclaimed

But Inugami just replied with a burp. "M-My tummys heavy."

"Cause you've eaten more than you can chew." Gordon chuckled

"Kind of like you are." Waffle teased

"Aye... hey!"

Inugami shared in the laugh, and Gordon had to admit that Waffle was right; they both ate a lot of food, had their own type of language they're good at, they even had the same colored fur, they probably could've have been father and soon. 'Nah, I must be getting ahead of myself, the lad probably doesn't think of me that way anyway.'

"Sleepy." Inugami yawned

"Why don't you go back in my room, ye can sleep in there." Gordon suggested

"Thank you."

After Inugami left, Gordon went to making dinner, but instead of what he intended to eat, he made a few microwave pizzas; though Blik didn't want to talk, Waffle enjoyed his time with everyone, even though Blik was still annoyed that a dog was inside his house. "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Night Blik." Waffle replied, but Blik didn't reply.

"Gordon, tell that dog to stop crying!" He exclaimed

"Crying?"

Gordon was worried, when he got to his room, he saw Inugami sobbing even more than he was when he first saw him; his tears stained the sheets on his bed, but Gordon didn't care, he just sat next to him and stroked his back to make him feel better. "Don't cry laddie, it'll be alright."

He didn't speak, Inugami just cowared in fear after a bolt of thunder struck. "Chin up lad, you don't have to cry anymore, you're safe now."

"Not safe... never safe... never safe." Inugami muttered.

Gordon felt sorry for the boy, he had no idea what Inugami must've went through, especially for something his age. "Here's something for ye to try, think about three things you love, it can help you feel better."

"L-Love?"

"Yeah, you must have something or someone you love, anything?"

Inugami didn't answer. "Nothing?"

Still no answer. "Not even one tiny thing?"

"Gordon."

"What?" Gordon asked

"Aishiteruyo, Gordon... oto-san." Inugami answered

"What's that mean?"

"I l-love you, Gordon... f-father."

Gordon was surprised, he knew Inugami would appreciate taking care of him, but he never would've guessed he thought of him as a father; it might've made since, he's still a young puppy, so he'd need a parental figure to look up to and love, Gordon smiled and gave him a soft hug. "I love you too laddie, good night."

"Night."

* * *

To be continued

Sweet, isn't it? Chapter 3 coming soon. Now here's some translations for the japanese words.

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

"Hai: Yes

Hajimemashte: Nice to meet you

Namae wa Inugami: My name is Inugami

Eto: Um, that's what it means "Um"

Aishiteruyo: I love you

Oto-san: Father

Inugami: Dog god, the brothers... or at least Mr. Blik, will freak out when they learn this one.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

It Could Happen

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

I hope you guys like this, I only own Inugami, everything else is owned by nicktoons network.

* * *

Gordon woke up to a beautiful morning, now that the storm was over, the sun was shining and there was even a rainbow in the clouds; it felt like a great day to make breakfeast, but that's when Gordon remembered what happened last night and the puppy that slept next to him. Inugami was still asleep, and from the smile on his face, he was dreaming something nice. "The lad will wake up soon, especially with what I'm making."

Gordon just happily skipped into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, but there wasn't much to cook from; it turns out that Inugami really liked his scottish food, so he ate nearly everything, all that was left was a box of pancake mix and a few packs of bacon. "Alright, I guess I'll make this today."

With an apron that read "Kiss the cook", Gordon started cooking, humming a song to past the time. The food started to leave a delicious aroma, so it was a matter of time till his brothers came. "Splee, breakfast time!"

"Morning Waffle." Gordon greeted

"Good morning," Waffle replied, but noticed his other brother wasn't here. "Where's Mr. Blik?"

"I'm here, don't rush me!" Blik yawned, making his way to the table.

"Morning Blik, the food will be ready in a minute." Gordon said, flipping a pancake in the air.

"Wow Gordon, you look really happy." Waffle was right, Gordon had a big smile on his face.

"Aye, I am."

"Must as I hate to admit it, Waffle's right, you are happy, and that only happens when something good happens or human Kimberly is around," Blik explained. "Don't tell me, you kicked the dog out? Gordon, you are the man!"

"No Blik, I didn't kick him out, Gami's going to stay here with us." Gordon corrected

"You gave him a nickname now, what kind of cat are you?"

"Gordon's a manx." Waffle answered, but that wasn't what Blik meant.

Gordon just went back to cooking while his brothers argued, he wasn't going to tell him out loud, but the real reason he was happy is because of what Inugami told him last night; to think that he could be a father figure, it actually made him blush, but he hid it from his brothers. Just then, the brothers heard a small yawn coming from the hallway, and there laid Inugami. "Morning laddie, are ye hungry?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Inugami answered, but tried to put it in a way they could understand. "Good m-morning, yes p-please."

"Well I got something very special for ya, bacon and pancakes," Gordon replied. "Go sit with the others, I'll bring it over."

Inugami did what he was told and sat next to waffle, greeting him with a smile. "Ohayo, Waffle."

"Hiya, you have a funny name." Waffle greeted

"Funny?" Inugami asked

"Yeah, the first part of your name, "Inu" like "E newt", it's funny right?"

The two of them were laughing, and Gordon could tell that they were becoming friends. "You know, I actually saw this coming with Waffle, ever since that day he thought he was a dog."

"Now Blik, be nice to Gami." Gordon requested

"Yeah... so what kind of name is Inugami anyway?" Blik asked

"It means, eto... dog god." Inugami answered

Silence, that was all that came from Inugami's answer. Gordon then handed them their breakfast and sat next to Mr. Blik. "That's some name."

"You gotta be kidding me, who'd give a dog the name of a god?" Blik was fuming again.

"Inugami was given to any dog, t-they had to die in a certain situ-situation," Inugami explained. "They were servents to whoe-ever buried them, but sometimes they'd haunt whoever buried them... a-after they did what they were t-told to do."

"Never trust a dog, that's all I can say to that," Blik responded, eating the last of his pancakes. "If you guys need me, I'll be watching TV."

"Great story Inu, but don't worry, we won't bury you." Waffle assured, he really believed Inugami's story.

"A-Arigato?" Inugami said, nervously.

"Alright lads, why don't you go upstairs and play with Waffle?" Gordon suggested.

"Alright, come on Inu."

"Eto... be-be right with you." Inugami said, watching as Waffle left to his room.

Gordon was confused at first, but then he saw Inugami pick up his and his brothers dishes and brought them over to the sink. "You don't have to clean up Gami, Hovis will take care of that."

"Iie, my m-mess, don't want be burden." Inugami replied.

"You're no burden laddie, I can take care of this." Gordon assured.

"Kudasai, p-please let me clean." Inugami just started washing the dishes

"Well alright, but I'm gonna help, part of it is my mess anyway."

So the two of them started doing the dishes, Gordon washing the dishes and Inugami drying them off, but a thought has kept coming up in Gordon's mind; when Inugami called him father last night, he was happy, but he wondered what the others would think if he said it in front of them. "Say Gami, remember what you called me last night?"

"Oto-san, means father." He answered

"Yes well, I'd like it if ye didn't call me that."

Inugami cocked his head in confusion. "B-But why?"

"Well, I don't think it be right for a dog to call a cat his father that's all." Gordon explained.

The confused look on Inugami's face turned into a look of sadness. "Wakarimasu... ashamed of me."

"What, I'd never be ashamed of you laddie," Gordon assured. "I just don't want lots of people to hear you call me that, but when it's just the two of us, ye can call me that anytime you want."

"R-Really?" Inugami asked

"Of course, now why don't you play with Waffle while I finish the rest."

He was about to answer him, but Inugami first looked around to see if anyone was around. "Arigato, oto-san."

What Inugami did next surprised even Gordon, he actually kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to Waffle's room. Gordon could feel his face turning red, he never expected something like that to happen, but then he remembered his "Kiss the cook" apron was still on. "Aw, such a sweet lad, maybe dogs aren't so bad after all."

"Waffle, are you there?" Inugami asked

"I'm over here," Waffle called from his room. "Do you like my room?"

Inugami looked around and saw how Waffle was considered the younger brother, the whole room looked like a childs playroom; it had toys, a front door with a basketball hoop on it, and where Waffle was sitting was a container with newts inside. "Suzushii, your room is so cool!"

"Thanks, these are my pet newts," Waffle grabbed a newt and held it in his hands. "This ones name is Gomez, say hi, Gomez."

"Eep." That's all Gomez said.

"Hajimemashte, Gomez." Inugami greeted.

"Eep."

"He said "hi", can I ask you something," Waffle asked. "Do you know what happened to your mom?"

Inugami's ears fell in sadness. "Ten... heaven."

"Really?"

"Died while giving birth... to me," Inugami sighed. "I wonder, was it my fault?"

"My mom died two months after me and my brothers were born, I cried a lot then," Waffle said, petting Gomez's back. "But I got better with my brothers help, I was happy, and I even made friends."

"Tomodachi... friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends right?"

Inugami was surprised, but he smiled and hugged Waffle tightly. "Hai, Waffle tomodachi... friend!"

"Let's go play in the backyard!"

The two ran into the hallway, but were surprised to see Gordon by the door. "Oh, hello lads, I was just walking to my room."

"Hey Gordon, we were just about to play in the back, wanna come?" Waffle asked.

"I'll check on you guys later." He answered

"Ok, let's go Inu."

"Yosh, iku ze."

"Inugami, I want to tell you something first," Gordon said, placing an arm on Inugami's shoulder. "I just want to say, don't blame yourself for anything, just be happy and you'll be just fine."

"Hai, arigato."

Inugami and Waffle then ran to the backyard, but little did they know, Gordon was evesdropping on them the whole time. "Poor laddie, at least he and Waffle are friends."

* * *

To be continued

The next part to this will bring more into Inugami's story, it'll totally surprise you. Chapter 4 coming soon, and here's more translations.

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning

Iie: No

Kudasai: Please

Suzushii: Cool

Ten: Heaven

Wakarimasu: I understand

Tomodachi: Friend

Yosh iku ze: Ok let's go

There you go!


	4. Chapter 4: Wont Let You Go

It Could Happen

Chapter 4: Won't Let You Go

Angst and comfort, the best things you can get from a story.

* * *

"Hey a butterfly, let's catch it!" Waffle suggested

"Hai." Inugami said, smiling.

Waffle and Inugami started playing together, catching a butterfly that flew above them, but it seemed difficult for them to do with their bare paws; Gordon just watched them from afar, smiling as his little brother and the puppy played together, he even laughed when they bumped heads while trying to trap the butterfly. "Those lads are really starting become friends, I'm happy for both of them."

"Gordon, a word?" Hovis asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, what is it, Hovis?" Gordon replied

"I wanted you to know that it's time for Waffle's daily check up at the Vet."

"Aye, that's right, why don't you tell Blik?" Gordon asked

"I think we both know what'll happen if I do." Hovis said bluntly, then he left to do his job.

Gordon sighed. "I'm gonna have to bring Waffle myself, but what should I do about Gami?"

Gordon just watched as the two friends played a new game, but it was a little different than he thought; Waffle was trying to catch Inugami, trying to grab the paper on his back that had an eye on it. Waffle punced on Inugami and grabbed the paper from his back. "Ha, I got you!"

"Yep, my turn!" Inugami said, smiling.

Gordon didn't want to bother them, but he knew he had to. "Hello lads, what are ya playing?"

"A game Inugami made, what's it called again?" Waffle asked

"Me ni tsuku, eto... catch the eye!" Inugami said playfully, Gordon was happy for that.

"Waffle, it's time for you check up at the vet," Gordon explained. "Meet me in the car, ok?"

"Ok, see ya, Inu." Waffle said, running to the car.

"I go too?" Inugami asked, cocking his head.

"Sorry laddie, you'll be staying with Mr. Blik while we're gone."

"But Blik... hates me." Inugami sighed.

"Aw Gami, Blik is just hard to make friends with for anybody... especially a dog." Gordon said, wrapping an arm around him.

"Nani... what's wrong with being dog?" He asked

"Nothing really, but cats and dogs are just enemies."

Though it seemed normal for Grodon to say that, he watched as Inugami's expression turned to that of confusion and sadness. "Oto-san kataki... my enemy?"

"Of course not, sure we think of each other as enemies, but we can also be friends," Gordon assured. "Just like you and Waffle, or even between us."

Inugami was hesitiant, but he finally smiled and hugged Gordon. "Now don't worry about Blik, I'll make sure he treats you right while I'm gone."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Mr. Blik sat on the living room couch, watching WWE for entertainment. "Nothings better than watching people beat the snot out of each other."

"Blik, I'm going to bring Waffle to the vet." Gordon said, coming in with Inugami.

"Yeah whatever." Blik didn't care at all.

"That means your gonna have to take care of Gami while I'm gone."

Now he cared what Gordon said, "Are you crazy, I'm not watching him!"

"Now Blik, are ye gonna be like this all day, Gami is a nice lad, he's not gonna hurt ye or anything." Gordon assured.

"That's just what he wants you to think, then when you're not looking, you'll find me laying on the floor covered in blood!" Blik scoffed.

"Urasai... shut up!" Inugami exclaimed

"Gami!?"

Inugami looked shocked as the two brothers, he felt sorry. "Gomenasai, I just... can't stand the sight of b-blood."

"No worries laddie, everything will be just fine," Gordon said, petting Inugami's head. "Now Blik, can you please take care of him while I'm gone?"

"Oh fine, but I'm making sure that you stay out of my funeral if I die." Blik agreed

"Alright, now make sure Blik doesn't do anything crazy while I'm gone, and be good laddie." Gordon explained, but was then surprised by a hug from Inugami.

"Itterasshai... c-come back soon." Inugami said, smiling.

"Aye, I promise to come back."

After that, Gordon walked to the car and drove off with Waffle, leaving Inugami and Mr. Blik alone. After they left, Blik just went back to watching TV. "Look dog, I won't bother you if you don't bother me, so let's stay far away from each other."

Inugami didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything that would start an argument, so he nodded and walked towards Waffle's room. He went to Waffle's newts and grabbed Gomez, petting him softly. "Gomez, could you keep a secret?"

"Eep!" Gomez replied

"Arigato, you see... I'm scared of what's outside, everything in the outside world terrifies me," Inugami explained. "When my mom died, a person placed me in a box with my brothers and sisters and left us on a sidewalk. One by one, they were taken by people, but I was still alone, watching as people passed me without even looking. I took the strength I had to walk and started traveling, but as I started... I saw the world for what it really was."

Inugami clenched his chest, the memories from his short life came rushing to him and made him depressed. "People looked at me differently, they threw things, called me garbage, and never even tried to help me. But the worst... was when I was in that alley."

The memory from the alley started to come into Inugami's mind, it made his fur stand up in fear. "I can't remember the person's face, it was to dark to see, but his shadow was that of an animal, and his voice was that of a person who doesn't care about others, all he cared about was seeing others in pain and hearing them scream... and that's what he did to me."

"Eep." Gomez responded.

"To tell the truth, I wanted to escape from it all, the pain, the sadness, anything that could hurt me, I wanted to escape it, I wanted... to die," But all of a sudden, Inugami formed a smile with tears in his eyes. "But that all changed when Gordon came, he saved me from the pain, not by killing me, but by loving and caring for me, and I can't thank him enough for being a father to me." He chuckled. "That was the reason why I called my father that night, and why I love him more than anything."

"Eep."

"Arigato, just don't tell Waffle."

Meanwhile, Mr. Blik was still in the living room, watching TV by himself. "I'm hungry, Hovis get in here!"

Hovis appeared with a tray of burgers and ketchup in his hands. "I made this in case you wanted something, please don't ask for anything else."

"Yeah whatever." Blik tried to squeeze the ketchup out, but nothing came out.

"Mr. Blik, shouldn't you go check on the dog like Gordon asked you to?" Hovis asked

"It's not like he'll go anywhere, now if only... this stupid ketchup... would... come... out...!?"

Right after he said that, the ketchup blew up in his face and the whole living room, but Hovis was the only one who wasn't hit; he knew he would have to clean this up, but he thought it'd be better to wait till later, so he left.

"Nani, what was that sound?" Inugami asked out loud.

Inugami placed Gomez back with the other newts and went to see what happened, but what he saw shocked him completly; what was basically ketchup, Inugami thought as blood, he felt a giant chill go down his spine, fear as large as the house he stood in started to envelope him. "Great gopher!"

Inugami looked in front of him to see Gordon and Waffle coming in, both shocked and confused at the scene in front of them. "Mr. Blik!?"

"Gami, what happened?" Gordon asked

"Nonono..." Inugami stuttered

"Gami, calm down for..."

"**Nonononononononononono!"** Inugami got so scared that he ran back upstairs with tears in his eyes.

"Laddie, wait."

"Gordon, Blik's waking up!" Waffle called.

Gordon headed toward his brothers in concern, and he watched as Mr. Blik woke up. "Uh, stupid ketchup."

"Ketchup, this is kethcup?" Gordon asked, that's when he saw Waffle taste what was on Mr. Blik.

"Yep, that's ketchup alright."

"Of course it is, you thought it was blood or something!?" Blik exclaimed

"Well, Inu sure did." Waffle replied

"That's right, I have to check on him."

Gordon went upstairs to his room, he didn't know where to look first, but then he heard a voice coming from his room; when he looked around, he saw Inugami, sitting in a corner and crying to himself. "Tasukete, tasukete... help me, just take it away, all the pain, all the sadness, just kill me and get rid of it all!"

Gordon was shocked, he knew that Inugami might've went through some hard times, but he never thought it would be so bad that he would want to die; Gordon could do the only thing he thought could help, he sat next to Inugami and embraced him in a hug. "I can't do that laddie, I won't let you go that easlily. Ye have a long life ahead of you, and the pain and sadness won't go if you die."

"Why bother, the world isn't a nice place... nothing but pain, sadness, and most of all... death." Inugami said, sobbing.

"Not always, you can find nice things in the world, but ye won't find it unless you keep living," Gordon explained. "From friends, to family, and even loved ones."

"I don't have any friends, not even loved ones."

"That's not true, you got me, Waffle, and maybe hard to believe, but you got Mr. Blik as well." Gordon assured, patting Inugami's back. "No matter what Gami, you have a family."

Tears started to fall from Inugami's face again, but he felt happy for once; he hugged Gordon, and Gordon hugged him back. "Aishiteruyo, oto-san."

"I love you too, Inugami."

* * *

To be continued

Love, comfort, and suicidal thoughts, now that's something unexpected. Chapter 5 coming soon, and here's more japanese translations.

Nani: What

Tasukete: Help me

Urasai: Shut up

Me ni tsuku: Catch the eye

Kataki: Enemy

Itterasshai: Come back soon

Like I said, more to come soon.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Friend

It Could Happen

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Friend

Inugami needs a friend, I only own Inugami and my newest OC Cheshire.

* * *

Ever since yesterdays situation, Gordon could tell that Inugami has become distant from the outside world; it wasn't that he didn't go outside, but he wouldn't go far from the house. "Hey Gordon, what's your problem?"

"I'm worried about Gami, he doesn't want to leave the house at all." Gordon sighed.

But Blik didn't care. "So what, is that all?"

"If he doesn't get out soon, he might turn into a shut in and never leave the house."

Now Blik cared. "Gordon, you gotta get that dog out of here!"

"But how, he thinks the whole world is a bad place."

"He'll go if you're with him Grodon, you can take Inu around town." Waffle suggested, which surprised both his brothers.

"Waffle, that's a great idea," Gordon said, hugging him. "If that doesn't work, I don't know what will."

After the situation yesterday, Gordon let Inugami take the day to sleep, it looked like the right thing; Gordon sat on the bed, stroking Inugami's head, after he made him feel better yesterday, Inugami told him about his life more. "Poor lad, no one should go though something like that, especially a wee pup like you."

From the way Inugami's ears started to twitch, Gordon could tell that he was waking up, he smiled and welcomed him with hug. "Morning laddie, had a good sleep?"

"Ohayo, oto-san." Inugami answered.

"Say Gami, how would you like to come with me outside?" Gordon asked

Inugami's ears fell to his head. "I-I don't know."

"It's ok laddie, if you're not ready to go out, then I understand," Gordon assured. "Maybe another time then."

"Eto..."

"What's wrong?"

"W-Would you be there?" Inugami asked

"Of course, I'll be with ya all the way, I'd never leave you alone anyway."

"Okay, I-I'll come."

"Alright, meet me outside then."

It took at least five minutes before Inugami came outside, Gordon could tell from how he was shaking that he was nervous. "You ok, laddie?"

"I-I'm scared... but I think I can hand-handle it, if you're with me."

"Don't worry, I promise to stay with ye lad, now lets get going."

Inugami was ready, but one question crossed his mind. "Um, where's car?"

Gordon just chuckled. "This is the car, Blik calls it, Gear."

Inugami looked at the car, it was in red paint, but what striked him as confused was the large wheels and engine purring like a truck. "Eto, look like monster truck."

"Aye, but it's a car, now let's go."

The Cars engine roared like a beast, and it shot out of the front yard like a missle. Gordon made sure to slow the car down so they could see the sights of Bakersfield, but it didn't look like Inugami wanted to look around. "Hey, why don't we get something sweet?"

"Something sweet?" Inugami asked

"Yeah, like... something from that ice cream shop," Gordon said, pointing to a nearby ice cream shop. "They make the best sundaes, what do ya say, Gami?"

"Um, alright."

Gordon stopped near it and they both walked towards the ice cream shop. "Hey there, what do you have?"

"Well Gami, what do ye have a liking for?" Gordon asked

"Eto..."

"Something wrong?"

Inugami's face turned a pinkish red. "P-Promise you wont laugh?"

"Of course, laddie."

"Ichigo... strawberry." Inugami said, smiling.

"Alright, we'll have one big strawberry sundae." Gordon explained.

"Okay, take a seat over there."

The two nodded and took their seats at a nearby table, minutes later their strawberry sundae came with two spoons. "Great gopher, you sure ye can eat all this, laddie?"

"You're not eating?" Inugami joked

"I never said that, so you like strawberries?" Gordon asked

"I love strawberries, they're sweet," But Inugami's expression turned into that of sadness. "Does liking strawberries make me... girly?"

"Course not, it actually makes you manlier," Gordon assured, taking a bite of the sundae. "Nothing makes you manlier than doing something others wouldn't."

"Really," Inugami smiled and took a bite from the sundae. "Sugoi, so good!"

"Glad you like it, how about a root beer."

"Root... beer?" Inugami asked

Gordon was so shocked that he nearly swallowed his spoon while eating. "Y-Ye never drunk root beer before?"

"Iie, what's root beer?"

"Only the best drink in the world, can we have two root beer floats!" Gordon called

"Coming right up!"

"You'll love root beer, you can even mix it with ice cream." Gordon said as the glasses came with straws.

Inugami gave it a try, and he realized that he couldn't stop until he burped. "Oh yeah, root beer."

"Ya see, root beer is one of the best drinks in the world." Gordon said, smiling.

"Second best." Inugami corrected.

"Oh yeah, well what's the first?"

"Strawberry milk!"

The two of them just laughed and ate more of the sundae, this was the first time they ever had a moment with each other. "So Gami, how about we go to the park after we finish eating?"

Inugami was hesitant, he almost looked afraid to go. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"Iie, I-I'll go." He answered

So the two continued eating, and to Gordon's surprise, Inugami can eat just as much as he could. When they reached the park, Gordon could see a bunch of people out, but he could also see Inugami shaking in his knees. "Are ye alright, laddie?"

There was no answer, he was too scared to even speak. "Why don't we ride the swings, no ones using them anyway."

There was still no answer, but Inugami was able to nod in agreement; Gordon really thought this idea would work, but all it did was make Inugami feel even more distant to others. 'Maybe this was a bad idea, the poor lad just doesn't want to be here.'

"Highland Quid Clan." Inugami stated

"Huh, what was that?" Gordon asked

"What's highland Quid clan?" Inugami asked

"That's the clan I'm from, a clan of great scottish warriors that are as brave as they are strong," Gordon explained. "Why do you ask, laddie?"

"Could I... could I join the clan?" Inugami asked

"Why would you want that?"

"I want... to be brave," Inugami answered. "To have the courage to not fear anything, I don't want... to be afraid anymore."

He wanted to be brave, Gordon actually sympathized with what he wanted. "Joining a clan of warriors won't give you courage, but I do know something about it."

"Like what?" Inugami asked

"The thing about courage, it's not when you're not afraid of doing something," Gordon explained. "But when you are afraid, and you try to fight that fear, now that's what courage is. You've already shown it, Gami."

"I have?"

"Just look, you're outside at the park, that took courage after what you've been through." Gordon said, placing an arm around his shoulder.

Inugami smiled, maybe he did have courage, but all of a sudden the two of them heard a mixture of barking and screaming; it came from a group of three dogs and a cat that ran up a tree, other people saw it but ignored it completely. Inugami didn't know what to do, he was afraid, but something told him to help the cat up the tree, so he ran over there. "Laddie, wait!"

"Yamete!" Inugami exclaimed

"What was that, runt?" One dog asked

"Stop!" He said in english.

"Why should we?" Said the second dog

"Because, eto... I want to get him!"

The three dogs just looked as Inugami growled at them, he was actually scared out of his mind, but he still tried to do the right thing. "Alright kid, you can have him."

The dogs left after that, giving Inugami a sigh of relief, he went back to the tree and gave it a good kick, causing the cat to fall down and show himself; he had yellow eyes, and stripped fur with light and dark purple colors. "Daijoubu?"

The cat just jumped up and stepped back. "Stay away from me!"

He didn't even understand what Inugami said, which kind of made sense to him. "Are you o-kay?"

"Why do you talk funny?" The cat asked

"Don't speak much english," Inugami answered "You okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks for saving me," The cat said, smiling. "Now why would a dog save a cat anyway?"

"Not enemy, never did anything to me." Inugami explained, then Gordon rushed over to them panting.

"Gami, don't... do that, you had me... worried, laddie." Gordon said, panting

"Gomenasai."

"You're name is, Gami?" The cat asked

"Watashi wa Inugami, eto... I am Inugami." He said in english.

"Cool name, my name's Cheshire," Inugami cocked his head in confusion. "You know, the cheshire cat... alice in wonderland?"

"Gami's only one, he never read the story." Gordon explained.

"One huh, I'm only two, you can call me Ches for short," Cheshire said, extending a hand. "You know, I bet we can be best friends."

"Tomodachi?" Inugami asked

"If that means friends, then yeah, we're tomo-whatever."

Inugami was happy and shook Cheshire's hand, Gordon was happy to see him make a friend. "Hey, you guys wanna play tag?"

"Sure!" Inugami said, happily.

"Aw, but I'm too fat to play." Gordon pouted

"Eto, we can play something...!?"

"You're it, laddie!" Gordon tagged Inugami and ran away with Cheshire.

The game had already started, and Inugami was it, but he was ready to tag the others; he was already tagged by Gordon so he went for Cheshire, tagging him from behind a tree. Cheshire then went after Gordon, it was difficult to grab him, but Cheshire was able to tag him by pouncing on him by the swing set. It had already been an hour since then, Gordon fell asleep on a bench, while the two friends sat on the same tree Inugami caught Cheshire. "So tell me, what's a cat doing taking care of a dog?"

"Gordon saved me, if it wasn't for him... I'd still be injured and in the rain." Inugami answered

"I see, he must have a big heart." Cheshire replied

"Very big, like a father."

""You know Inu, as a cheshire cat, I can say and do things very amazing," Cheshire explained. "For instance, I can tell that Gordon is a great guy, and he'll definetly take care of you."

Inugami felt his eyes tear up, he knew that Cheshire was right. "Arigato, Ches."

"No problem, I better get back to my master's house." Cheshire replied.

"Question, what was the thing you said was amazing?" Inugami asked

"Oh, just this."

Cheshire walked behind the tree, but for some reason he never came back; when Inugami went to find him, he realized he had really left, he wasn't even up the tree. "Sugoi, amazing!"

By the look of the sunset, Inugami could tell that it was time to go, so he walked over to Gordon to wake him up. "Oh Gami, did Cheshire leave?"

"Hai."

"Oh, how about we go home, then tomorrow we can come back and play."

Inugami nodded and gave Gordon a big hug. "Arigato, oto-san."

"You're welcome, laddie." Godon said, smiling.

* * *

To be continued

A dog god and a cheshire cat, unexpected but cool. Chapter 6 coming soon after a few chapters of a new story, now here's more japanese translations.

Ichigo: Strawberry

Sugoi: Another way to say cool.

Yamete: Stop

Daijoubu: Are you ok?

Watashi wa Inugami: I am Inugami


	6. Chapter 6: Family part 1

It Could Happen

Chapter 6: Family part 1

Big stuff happen here, stuff that you wouldn't expect. I only own Inugami and Cheshire.

* * *

The Cramdilly mansion seemed normal this morning, but it wouldn't take long for that to change; Gordon was happy either way, now that Inugami had made a friend, he seemed happier now. Blik still didn't want him here, but Waffle didn't mind at all, he was already making friends with him anyway, so after a vote of 2 to 1, they decided to let him stay. So Gordon just relaxed in his garden, tending to the flowers he planted. "Oi, oto-san!"

Inugami was heading towards him, but he made sure to stop before he stepped on the flowers. "Gami, what can I do for ya?"

"Eto, c-can I go to the park again, so I can see Cheshire?" Inugami asked

"Of course laddie, we can go after I'm here," Gordon said, smiling. "Wait for me in the car okay?"

"Yosh." With that he left to the car.

Gordon just chuckled, Inugami was happy, he didn't look sad at all. Mr. Blik, on the other hand, still didn't approve of the young dog staying with them. "What kind of cat lets a dog live with him, I bet that breaks a law or something."

Blik just muttered to himself in the living room, but Waffle seemed the same as he always was; he just played with his pet newts, and that's when he overheard Blik's muttering. "I don't think its a law, lots of people have cats and dogs as pets, and they both live together."

"Whoever does that are just idiots, which gives a good point when it comes to you." Blik retorted

"But Inu's a good dog, he wouldn't hurt us, we're like family to him," Waffle assured, petting Gomez. "I think Gordon think the same way, it's almost like he's his dad."

"Waffle, never say that in front of me again," Right after that, Gordon passed by with a smile. "Hey Gordo, where you going?"

"The park with Gami, we're going to see if his friend is there." Gordon answered

"Oh great, he has a friend?" Blik groaned

"Now Blik, be nice to the lad, he hasn't done anything to you anyway."

"Yeah... yet."

"Nevermind, we'll be back soon." Gordon said, walking out to see Inugami in the car. "Ready laddie?"

"Hai." Inugami said, happily.

"Then let's go."

The engine started to roar like a lion, and with one foot to the pedal, the car started racing down the streets; Inugami was so happy, that he actually asked to go faster, and Gordon gave him just what he wanted. The wind blew through his fur as Inugami placed his head out of the car, it didn't take long for them to reach the park, so they got out and stretched out from the time they sat in the car. "Hm, where do we look first?"

"Not sure, why don't we try the tree we met him from before?" Gordon suggested.

"Hey, Gordon!"

It looked like Gordon recognized the voice, because his eyes turned into pink hearts, as if the voice was that of a beautiful girl he liked. "Human Kimberly, what a surprise!"

Kimberly was a nine year old Mexican-American girl, she wore a pink T-shirt along with blue pants, she also had brown hair and a small gap between her two front teeth. "Hi Gordon, I didn't expect you here."

"Neither did I, it must've been fate that brought us together," Gordon said in a bubbly expression. "Say, why don't you and I go and play together, it is a beautiful day after all."

"Okay, sure." She said, smiling.

While Kimberly walked off, Gordon skipped along happily to follow her, but through it all, he forgotten all about Inugami; the situation confused him, it seemed like he was just replaced by someone else. "Nani, what happened... ow!"

Inugami could feel someone yanking his ear, and it turned out the person was none other than Cheshire. "You came back, good to see you again, Gami."

"C-Ches, matta atta-na," He didn't understand, so Inugami repeated himself. "Ches, nice to see you again."

"You seem down, are you ok," Cheshire asked, then watched as Gordon skipped around with Kimberly. "What's with Gordon, he looks different than the last time I met him, more... bubbly."

"Hm, I don't know." Inugami replied

It didn't take long for Cheshire to figure it out, it made him smirk evily. "I get it, Gordon's in love with that girl."

"Honto," Inugami asked. "Demo, the girl is human."

"Love doesn't discriminate between species, but it can blind people from other things," Cheshire explained, but he realized that saying that made Inugami depressed. "S-Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, but that doesn't mean Gordon cares about you any less, girls just make us forget about things sometimes."

"Wakaranai," Inugami sighed. "I don't understand."

"That's cause you're still a pup, you need to get older."

"Eto, you're only one year older than me, how are you wise?"

"Well, because of animal years, but lets not think about that, let's play a game," Cheshire said, ignoring the question. "You know any good ones?"

"Ah, catch the eye!" Inugami said, smiling.

Little did the two know, while Inugami explained the game to Cheshire, a man was watching the both of them from his truck with binoculars. "Hm, a strange species of dog and cat, and they're playing together as well? It doesn't matter, that dog doesn't have a collar, so he needs to go to the pound."

"Got you!" Inugami exclaimed, grabbing the paper from Cheshire's back.

"Man, you sure are fast, but I'm faster." Cheshire retorted, but Inugami was able to dodge and run away.

"Haha, can't catch me!"

"You're mine, Gami!"

The small game helped Inugami forget about what happened before with Gordon, but that all stopped when he bumped into a tall person; it was a human man wearing a blue jumpsuit, a hat that matches his outfit, and a net in his hand. "Hello little dog, would you mind coming with me?"

"Eto." Inugami was hesitant, he didn't know what to do.

"Just come with me, everything will be just fine." The man said, extending his hand.

But Cheshire stepped between the two of them and gave a large hiss. "Back off, dog catcher!"

"D-Dog catcher?" Inugami asked

"Stay back Gami, dog catchers try to take stray dogs from the streets, then they put them in the pound." Cheshire explained, which made Inugami shocked and scared.

"But if he comes with me, he'll be able to find a home." The dog catcher assured.

"He doesn't need your help, besides, Gami already has a home!" Ches retorted.

"Hai." Inugami replied in agreement.

The dog catcher was irritated, his kind demeanor turned into more of a dark ominus look. "I see, then if words won't change your mind, then I'll just have to take you by force, you are a stray dog after all."

"Gami, run!" Cheshire exclaimed, jumping at the dog catchers head and clawing at his face.

Inugami was scared, so he ran straight for where Gordon and Kimberly were playing, but it was too late; after the dog catcher threw Cheshire away, he was able to catch Inugami with his net. "Tasukete, oto-san, tasukete!"

"No use, no one will help you." The dog catcher said, walking towards his truck.

"Please father, please help me!" He cried

But Gordon didn't answer, he was too busy playing with Kimberly to pay any mind; the dog catcher opened the back of his truck and threw Inugami into a cage. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to find you a home."

After he closed the door, he started the truck and made his way to the pound, leaving a scared Inugami alone in the dark. "Please... someone... save me."

Meanwhile, Gordon was still playing with Kimberly, he was too enamored with her to think of anything else. "Hey Gordon, who was that dog that was with you, the one that looked like you?"

"Oh, that was a dog I found a couple of days ago, I've been taking good care of him." Gordon answered.

"Taking care of him, yeah right!" Exclaimed a voice, who was actually Cheshire.

"Cheshire, what's wrong, and where's Gami?" Gordon asked

"You care now, are you done acting like a spaz to remember him," Cheshire scoffed. "You completely ignored him, and because of you, a dog catcher came and took Inugami away!"

"W-What!?" Gordon exclaimed

"You heard me, you completely ignored him, even when he was calling out for help," He continued. "Seriously, what kind of person are you, I thought you cared about him, but when a girl you like comes along, you end up ignoring him completely!?"

Those words were like a hundred stabs to the heart, Gordon could feel a sea of guilt starting to overflow in his body, he knew that his love for Kimberly sometimes makes him forget other things, but he never thought something like this would happen; his eyes became mysty eyed and he clenched his chest from the heartache growing inside, it felt horrible. "Great gopher, what have I done, the lad must hate me now for ignoring him like that."

"At least you understand, but trust when I say that he doesn't hate you," Cheshire assured. "You're like a father to him, the only person who cared about him, you're like the only family he has."

"You're right, Gami is family, and it's about time I acted like was," Gordon said, wipping a tear from his face. "Human Kimberly, I'm sorry but I've got to go help the lad."

"I understand, I hope I can meet him." Kimberly said, smiling.

Gordon went for Gear and got ready to go, but then he saw Cheshire running towards him."Gordon wait, I'm coming with you!"

"You sure?" Gordon asked.

"Inugami's my best friend, probably the only one I have, so I'm helping anyway I can." He answered

"Alright, then hop in."

* * *

To be continued.

I wanted some drama in the story, so I put this in. Chapter 7 coming soon, now more japanese translations.

Oi: Hey

Matta atta na: Nice to see you again

Honto: Really?

Demo: But

Wakaranai: I don't umderstand

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Family part 2

It Could Happen

Chapter 7: Family part 2

This might surprise you, but you might've saw it coming. You know what I own.

* * *

Back in the Cramdilly mansion, Mr. Blik spent his quiet time in the living room, watching Americas Funniest Home Videos on TV. "Hahaha, stupid girl thought she could sing on top of a table with her weight, hilarious!"

The sun started to set outide, it was almost night, but Gordon and Inugami still haven't come back from the Park; this worried Waffle a little. "I wonder what's taking them so long to get back?"

"Don't worry about it, Gordon will come back soon, he's bound to get hungry anyway." Blik assured.

"I hope so." Waffle replied, petting Gomez.

Waffle was still worried, but he felt relived when he saw the front door open; Gordon came in, but Waffle could tell something was wrong from the tears in his eyes. "Gordon, what's wrong, and where's Inu?"

Gordon felt like his stomach was in knots, he couldn't bare to answer the question, but he did anyway. "Oh Waffle, it's all my fault, I lost Inugami to a dog catcher, and it was all because I didn't look after him."

Waffle was shocked, but Blik just laughed when he heard Gordon. "No way, the dog got taken to the pound, that's great!"

"How can you say that, Gami was good lad, he never did anything bad Blik!" Gordon argued.

"He was a dog, who said we needed one here anyway," Blik retorted. "If you asked me, you should've left him in the rain when you first met him."

"What are you, heartless!?"

Cheshire came inside the house and went straight for Blik's face when he heard that. "I don't care who you are, but you have no right to say that!"

"And who the heck are you?" Blik asked

"My name is Cheshire, call me Ches, but most of all, I'm Inugami's friend," Cheshire answered. "And I'm not gonna let you talk about him like that!"

"What's with you guys, he's a dog, and we're enemies, remember?"

"Oh yeah, tell me this, why exactly are we enemies?" Cheshire asked

"Simple, because we... it was because of..."

"You see, you can't even answer, no matter what you say, there's no reason why cats and dogs be friends." Cheshire explained

"I don't care, because a dog is still a dog." Blik retorted

"He's not just a dog, he's family," Gordon exclaimed "We have to find him no matter what, he's probably scared by now."

"Why don't we check the pound?" Waffle asked

"He's right, we already checked the town for that dog catchers truck, so he would've probably went to the pound." Cheshire agreed

"Then let's hurry," Gordon said, then he turned his attention to Mr. Blik. "Blik, are you coming?"

Blik was hesitant, he would never help a dog for anything, but thinking about it, he knew that Inugami that never really did anything to him that was bad, so was there a reason not to help? "Fine I'll come, but I'm driving!"

The four headed into the car and drove as fast as they could to the pound, since they knew where the pound was, on account of Waffle thinking he was a dog once, it was easy for them to find it. The pound was a large grey building, there wasn't a window anywhere, just a front door. "I forgot how creepy this place was."

"I know, I saw this place more than once, the inside must be scarier than the outside." Cheshire agreed.

"Poor lad, Gami must be terrified." Gordon was scared to death.

"That's better, the way you're scared, that shows how much you care about him." Cheshire said, smiling.

"Look, can we just go and get him already?" Blik asked, entering the compound.

The others quickly followed, but they felt a little scared of what was inside; the inside was the same as the out, it had a plain grey color and a desk that sat to the right of another door. "Um, is anyone there?"

The door in front of them started to open, and the person who came through was none other than the same dog catcher from before. "Oh, if it isn't the same cat from before, and he brought some of his friends as well."

"Shut up, give my friend back!" Cheshire retorted

"I'm sorry, but since he doesn't have an owner, he's a stray dog until he is adopted by someone." The dog catcher explained

"But the lad isn't a stray, he's part of our family." Gordon said, pointing to him and his brothers.

"You might've took him for a while, but that doesn't mean he's a part of your family."

Gordon felt like he had no idea what to do, but then it hit him. "Alright, then I'll adopt him myself."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"My, aren't you a strange cat, but I should tell you that the dog isn't ordinary," The dog catcher replied. "He is a rare species only found in Japan, so he's extremely valuable."

Gordon felt like there was nothing he could do, but Blik did something no one expected he would do. "Good, I'm not ordinary either, so I'll buy the kid off of ya."

"Mr. Blik, are you okay?" Waffle asked, he was clearly confused by Blik's words.

"I guess you do have a heart under all that black fur." Cheshire teased.

"Don't push it, keep talking like that and I'll change my mind." Blik retorted

"Very well, please wait here." The dog catcher explained.

After the dog catcher left, Gordon bursted into tears while embracing Blik into a hug. "Thank you Blik, you're a good brother."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." Blik muttered.

It didn't take long for the dog catcher to come back with Inugami, he wipped his eyes from what looked like a lot of crying he had done, but when he saw Gordon, he dropped his head to the ground, trying not to look at him at all; Gordon knew why, and he honestly didn't blame him for it. "Gami, I'm sorry lad, I didn't mean to ignore ya, I got blinded by my own infatuations with human Kimberly, I never thought it would lead to something like this, I can't forgive myself for something like this happening, so I understand if..."

"Baka," Inugami exclaimed, embracing Gordon in a hug with tears in his eyes. "Baka ittenna-yo, aishiteruyo, oto-san."

"What did he say?" Cheshire asked

"He said, "Stupid, don't say stupid things, I love you, father," Answered the dog catcher. "I took a vacation to japan once, so I know a few words."

Gordon was pretty surprised, he thought Inugami would be angry at him, and yet he's holding him tightly while crying his eyes out. "I'm sorry laddie, I'm glad that you're alright."

"So Gami, I'm glad you're ok." Cheshire said, smiling.

"Ches, you came to save me!" Inugami said, smiling.

"Of course, we're best friends after all."

"Alright, how about we all go back to the house for a feast." Gordon suggested

"Splee!" Waffle exclaimed

"Yatta!" Inugami shouted

* * *

To be continued.

Short yes, but still sweet none the less. Chapter 8 coming soon, and here are todays translations.

Baka: Stupid

Baka ittenna-yo: Don't say stupid things

Yatta: Yay!

You gotta love Japan and their words.


	8. Chapter 8: Alone

It Could Happen

Chapter 8: Alone

This is definetly a short chapter, but it's very meaningful, I only own Inugami.

* * *

It was the dead of night, the full moon was shining brightly, and the Cramdilly family were sound asleep, after what happaned before with Inugami, they just wanted to sleep for the rest of the night, but this night was different from the rest; Gordon was happily asleep, he knew that Inugami forgave him for ignoring him before, but he wanted to make it up to him in some way. As he slept, he felt something move from his bed that woke him up, when he saw who it was, he aw Gami walking towards the door. "Gami, where are you going?"

But there wasn't an answer, Inugami just walked out of the room. "Laddie... that's weird, I wonder where he's going?"

So Gordon got up and followed him, he was concerned about Inugami, what was wrong with him? Inugami kept walking until he made it downstairs, when he saw the front door, he started walking towards it until he opened it. "Laddie, it's the middle of the night, you shouldn't go outside."

But Gordon then saw something, Inugami's eyes were blank and emotionless, it was if he was in a trance. "Alone... completely... and utterly... alone."

That was all he said when he went outside to the yard, Gordon was confused, but then he figured it out. "He's sleepwalking, the lad must be having some dream."

Gordon went outside and watched as Inugami turned his attention to the moon, it shined beautifully in the night, it was almost to beautiful for words.

Hey, must everything in this world change?

Tell me, Is there nothing left in this heart to express?  
In the depths of night, mourning awaits, and the day repeats.

Hey, if even our promise will one day be forgotten,  
Oh, how I wish for this song to reach you  
From the end to a new beginning, these tears greet the day.

Far away. Far Away. The shadows of days past yearn for light.  
Far away. Far away. I hold onto the delicate Shimmer.  
The ever-shifting, ever-changing, light and shadow. Just what awaits us beyond them?

The song was beauriful, almost a tearjerker, in fact, Gordon actually misty eyed from it, but he stopped to realize that Inugami was crying through the whole thing. "Gami, are you alright?"

From Gordon's voice, Inugami woke up. "Eh, oto-san, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but don't you remember, you were sleepwalking." Gordon explained.

Inugami felt the tears fall in his eyes, Gordon was right, he wiped the tears and tried to give an "I'm fine" expression. "I was dreaming."

"What were ye dreaming about?" Gordon asked

Inugami was hesitant, but he decided that he should answer. "Oka-san... my mother."

"Your mom, what was she like?"

"Don't know, she died while giving birth to me," Inugami answered. "Weird, but the song felt like something she would sing, is it weird that I knew it?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with knowing it, but why were you saying that you were alone?" Gordon asked

"My dream, I was in darkness, with nothing existing but me," Inugami explained. "But then I saw you, darkness began to discipate, and I didn't feel alone anymore... all because of you, oto-san."

Gordon's face showed a bit of red, he was surprised and happy at the same time. "Well laddie, I promise, in the name of the Highland Quid Clan, I'll always be there to protect you from the dark."

Inugami was blushing, he felt the same way. "In the name of the Highland Quid Clan, I also promise to protect you, even if I'm scared, I'll find the courage."

"Aw, ye don't have to protect me, but thank you, Gami," Gordon hugged Inugami, but then he yawned in the middle of their moment. "Come on, we should get back to bed."

"Hai." He agreed.

* * *

To be continued.

That song is called Hikari by Aoi Teshima, it was the opening song for fragile dreams for the wii, I recommend it, it's pretty good. Chapter 9 coming soon. One translation, but I'll do it.

Oka-san: Mother


	9. Chapter 9: Musical Talent

It Could Happen

Chapter 9: Musical Talent

It's been a while since I've did a chapter for this fic, everything is owned by nicktoons, I only own Inugami and Cheshire.

* * *

Morning had finally came to the Cramdilly household, and Mr. Blik woke up smiling happily, which was pretty new to anyone who knew him. He felt great, it was as if nothing could irritate him on this beautiful morning, not even Waffle could ruin it, and the best thing for him to enjoy the day was to take a warm bath. Blik grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom, but he saw how the door was closed. "Hey, hurry up in there!"

Blik didn't get an answer, but he could hear some words coming from inside, but he couldn't understand them. "Gordon, is that you, I'm coming in!"

Meanwhile, Gordon was enjoying his morning in his own way, making breakfast for everyone. He wondered about what to do for the rest of the day, should he tend to his garden, go visit Human Kimberly, or maybe he should enjoy the day with Inugami. Gordon felt a little bad about ignoring him before, so he wanted to at least make it up to him. "Maybe I should take him out for ice cream again."

"Gordon!?" It wasn't that hard to figure who was yelling.

"Blik, now what would he want in the middle of the warning?" Gordon asked.

Right when Gordon stated to walk upstairs, he sees Waffle, just coming from his room. "Morning, laddie."

"Morning, what's wrong with Blik?" Waffle asked, yawning.

"Who knows, but it sounds like it's coming from the bathroom." He answered

"Gordon, get over here already!" Came another order from his brother.

"I'm coming!"

The two brothers ended up finding Mr. Blik at the front of the bathroom door, with his towel wrapped around his body. "Blik, what's wrong?"

"Mind telling me why this is in here?" Blik asked

Gordon looked inside, and he didn't really see anything at first, but then he turned to the bathtub and saw a pair of ears sticking out; when he got a good look, he found Inugami inside, looking embarassed by how everyone was looking at him. "O-Ohayo, oto-san."

"What's wrong, Blik, it's only Inu." Waffle said.

"That's the point, why is he taking a bath in here?" Blik asked

"To get clean of course, you didn't think he'd live here without taking a bath did you?" Gordon answered, almost as if it was a joke.

"If he was going to do that, he could've done it outside in a bucket."

"Blik, why'd you go and say that, Gami can use whatever's in the house like we can."

"Since when?" Blik scoffed.

"Since Gordon adopted him." Waffle answered.

"That was just yesterday!"

"Well, like it or not, Gami is still a member of our family," Gordon said, but as he looked at the shy look on Inugami's face, he could tell that this wasn't a good place to talk. "Now then, why don't we give the lad some privacy."

"Arigato, oto-san." Inugami said, smiling.

"No need to thank me, just finish up and meet us in the kitchen, I got a special surprise for you." Gordon replied.

After patting Inugami's head, Gordon pushed his brothers out of the bathroom, and quickly closed the door. "Now Blik, I know that you don't approve of a dog living with us, but be kind to him alright, he's still a wee one."

"Are you kidding, he's about your height." Blik retorted.

"Doesn't mean he's not a pup, now please be nice to him." Gordon asked.

"Please, Mr. Blik." Waffle included.

"Fine, but don't ask for much." Blik gave in, then left as he heard the phone ring.

"Well, I guess I'll finish cooking, coming, Waffle?" Gordon asked.

"Splee!" Was the only answer Waffle had to give.

Gordon went back into the kitchen and back to cooking, he actually chuckled a little, to see Blik being nice to someone would be something to see... well, he at least tries when Katilda is around, but it really isn't much; while Blik was on the phone, Gordon and Waffle took their time and ate together. It didn't take long for them to finish, that was right at the time when Inugami came in. "Hey laddie, are you hungry?"

"Hai!" Inugami said, happily.

"I see you're energetic today, I guess that bath made you feel great," Gordon said, smiling. "So, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Odoroki... surprise?" Inugami asked.

"Yep, I thought of something that you might like."

Gordon went to the fridge to come back with a small basket, which lead even more confusion to Inugami, but as he opened it, the smell of what was inside made the young dog float to cloud nine; the basket was filled with strawberries, freshly picked and almost sparkling, Inugami eyes were like stars shining in the sky, it was almost too beautiful for words for him, but he did say something. "Yatta, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, aishiteruyo Ichigo, aishiteruyo oto-san!"

"That's a lot of strawberries, can I have some?" Waffle asked.

"Hai, Waffle." Inugami said, smiling.

But just as the two were about to dig in, Mr. Blik pushed them out of the way, causing the strawberries to fall to the ground; he squished them as he walked by, leaving Inugami and Waffle to mourn in vain. "What's with all these stupid strawberries?"

"Blik, that was for Gami!" Gordon argued.

"Ah well, what's done is done."

"Blik!"

"Calm down, I've got something better than stupid strawberries," Blik explained. "That call from before was from the head of the high class society, they said they would come and recommend us into their group again."

"Really, even after last time?" Gordon asked

"And who's fault is that?" Blik replied.

The two brothers just stared at their younger one, standing right next to Inugami, making him laugh with armpit sounds. "What?"

"Did you forget, it was your fault that they ran away." Blik answered.

"Why's that?" Inugami asked.

"Oh I remember, because I brought zombies back to life." Waffle said, as if it wasn't weird at all.

"Oh... eh!?"

"It's a long story, what do we do, Blik?" Gordon asked.

"Easy, Gordon, you get with the food, Waffle, go stay by the door and open it for the society." Blik commanded.

"Yes sir!" Waffle said, running to the front door and standing there.

"Eto, what should I do?" Inugami asked.

"Just stand outside until it's over, or maybe for the rest of the day." Blik suggested

"Blik, Gami wants to help, why don't you at least give him something to do." Gordon argued.

"No way, he might mess it up!"

"At least give him a chance!"

"I said no!"

Blik just went off, calling Hovis for something to do, leaving Inugami to feel like he couldn't help at all. "Don't worry, lad, if you like, I can get ya more strawberries."

"Iie." Inugami sighs.

"Well, why don't you find something to past the time?" Gordon suggested.

"What to do?"

Good question, there wasn't much to do at all, so Inugami felt completely bored. But Gordon thought of something. "I know, you wanna go to the music room?"

"Music room?" Inugami asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Cramdilly was a fan of music, and she had a whole room of instruments," Gordon said, smiling. "Since you like singing, I thought you might like the idea."

Inugami didn't say anything, but Gordon could tell from the shade of red on his cheeks that he was shy about people knowing he could sing. "Aw, don't be shy about it, you have a great voice."

"Arigato, demo..." Inugami's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red.

Gordon just laughed at how shy the pup was. "Alright, how about it, Gami, music room?"

"Hai." He said, smiling.

So Gordon bought Inugami to the music room, and the pup seemed pretty amazed by it. There were old and new instruments everywhere, from violins and harps, to guitars and drums, it made Gordon happy to see Inugami smile. "The new instruments were actually from Hovis, he used to play in a band a while back," The thought of it made him laugh a little. "I'd tell you about it, but I promised Hovis I wouldn't."

"Okay then." Inugami just replied.

"Now, I gotta go make the food, you mind if I leave ya here?" Gordon asked.

"Hai, arigato oto-san." He said, smiling.

Gordon petted Inugami's head and left, but in all honesty, the dog didn't know what to do; the instruments looked nice, but what should he play, the violin, the guitar, or maybe something else? "Wow, this house has everything."

Inugami turned to the drums, following the sound he heard and found Cheshire, leaning on them. "Cheshire, Irrashai... eto, how did you get in here?"

"Cheshire cat, remember," Ches chuckled. "So, what's up with you, is Gordon treating you good?"

"Hai, he's really nice." Inugami said, smiling.

"What's going on?" Cheshire asked

"Blik has everyone doing something before some people come, I have to stay in here until it's over." He answered.

"Cool, more fun for us," Ches said, grabbing the guitar. "So, wanna rock?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Blik made sure everything was perfect, and by everything, that means himself. He wanted to wear something that made him look rich and fancy, so he wore his captains hat from the mouse hunters ball. "Yeah, this'll work for sure this time, Gordon!"

Gordon came to the call, wearing his kiss the cook apron again. "What is it, Blik?"

"Is the food, ready?" Blik asked

"Yep, from scotch broth, to cabbie claw, and clootie dumplings." Gordon answered

"Fine, it better be good, I don't want anyone puking anything up," Blik replied. "Where's that dog, I want to make sure he's anywhere near the society."

"Why can't he?"

"Hello, it's a simple fact that dogs and cats shouldn't live in the same house, especially when I a very rich guest is coming to visit."

"But he wants to help, that's all Gami wants to do," Gordon argued. "In a way, I think it's how he wants to pay us back for letting him stay with us."

"Whatever, now where is he?" Blik asked

"Oh, I locked him in my room." Gordon lied.

"Good, I'm gonna make sure Waffle doesn't mess up on the easiest job."

Gordon just sighed as his brother left, he really didn't want Blik to know Inugami was in the music room, he could hear music coming from far away. "Oh well, at least the lad is enjoying himself."

* * *

Inugami played the violin beautifully, actually, he was pretty good at every instrument. Cheshire was pretty surpried himself. "Dude, that's totally amazing, how'd you learn to play so perfectly?"

"Eto... I can't remember," The thought never really crossed Inugami's mind. "Oh, traveling performers, I saw them play and repeated the concept."

"So, you're telling me that you can imitate anything you see?" Ches asked

Inugami only smiled and nodded. "Well, being who I am, I can believe that."

* * *

"Mr. Blik, someones at the door." Waffle called.

"Open it, and don't say a word," Blik shouted. "Alright, Gordon, make sure everything is great."

"Aye, will do." Gordon said as Blik walked off to the door. The first thing he checked on was the scottish broth, tasting it to make sure it was okay. "Hm, maybe just another taste."

"Hello, high class society, welcome to our humble abode." Blik said, happily.

It seemed the society was hesitant, after the last time they came to the household, they probably wouldn't have ever come in the first place. "I hope we won't come into a situation like last time."

"Don't worry, I promise that nothing out of the ordinary will happen... right, Waffle?" He asked, glaring at his brother.

"Um, right." Waffle answered.

"Now then, why don't we get started with a nice dinner?" Blik suggested.

But before they even went to the kitchen, everyone could hear the sound of music echo through the house. "I say, what is that music playing?"

"Oh, that's the music I put up for the mood, I thought it would be sutible." Blik lied.

"It's almost trancing, I love it." One of the members said.

Blik felt nervous, the music freaked him out, but the fact that it helped him was pretty good. "Now then, why don't we go to a nice dinner in the kitchen?"

"Splendid." Answered another member.

"Um, Mr. Blik?" Waffle called

"Not now, Waffle, can't you see my plan is working."

"But, Blik, the kitchen?"

"What about it... what in the world!?"

"Oh my!"

The kitchen wasn't in shambles, which was pretty new, but what was normal, was Gordon, stuffing his face to his own food. But he soon stopped as saw Blik, Waffle, and the society stare at him. "Ah, good news, the food tastes great."

* * *

"Hey, Gami, why don't you give a tune?" Cheshire suggested

"Huh?" Inugami asked

"You know, sing," The question made Inugami blush, even he could tell what the reason was. "You gotta be kidding me, you can mimic anything you see, and yet you're too shy to show anyone?"

"U-Urasai, baka." Inugami retorted.

"I see I struck a chord, come on, no one's watching, so you can sing all you want," Cheshire said, smiling. "If you don't mind, I always wondered what J-rock sounded like, mind giving me a song?"

Inugami was pretty nervous, but the way Cheshire asked him, he seemed pretty happy about. "Okay, but only because it's you and me."

* * *

"Gordon, I can't believe you ate all the food!" Blik exclaimed.

"Not all of it... well, there's probably a tiny bit." Gordon said, nervously.

"I can't believe you, I can't believe you would be such a... do you hear that?" Blik asked.

"Is that music?" A member of the society asked.

The music was louder this time, it sounded up beat, drums beating, and guitar strumming, like something you'd hear at a concert. Cheshire was playing the drums like he had played them for years, and Inugami was playing the guitar, right to when he was about to sing.

The monochrome blows through our colorless encounter.  
I shall entrust each of my pains to you

The unforgiving autumn, which forcefully traces my scars, comes  
While your cool fingers still beckon me

After I'd melted, you tenderly save  
The troublesome, icy me and toy around with me with a kiss

Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love  
Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too

The music between Inugami and Cheshire echoed around the music room, it was the only thing they paid attention to.

How many nights did I come to love since then?  
In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe

Even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth  
In the art of knowing when to quit, I dislike your conceited kisses

Don't leave me alone, perceive and color me already  
What words will slip out of your room?  
Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those?  
Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles

Inugami began to play a wicked gutiar solo, his fingers pressed on each chord and made a tun so beautiful that it echoed all around the room. Nothing was in his way as he played, he was completely one with song.

When the next long needle points to the ceiling  
You won't be around anymore; I won't need you anymore

Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love  
Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain

Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss

The moon illuminates our final night!

The music started to slow down, until it completely ended in silence. "That was awesome, you seriously know how to wail."

"Thanks, I..." Inugami was about to answer, but he turned to the door and saw Blik, Gordon, Waffle, and the society watching the two of them in shock. "I... I... I..."

Inugami's face turned so red, that it looked like he was the color of an apple, he got so scared that he hid behind the drums Cheshire was playing. "Oh well, I guess the fun is over."

"You, what have you been doing in here," Blik exlaimed, then tunred to Cheshire. "And you, how did you get in here!?"

"Hello, the cheshire cat can do anything, even enter houses without anyone knowing." Cheshire answered.

"Why you little..."

"Was that a dog just a moment ago?" A society member asked.

"What, no that was just a... hired help." Blik lied.

"Blik, don't lie, yes that was a dog," Gordon explained. "I've been taking care of him, he's been through a lot, but the lads starting to get better. Come on, Gami, you can come out."

Inugami only popped his head from his hiding spot, but the look on their faces made him hide back. "The lad's a little shy, but he means well."

"Well I must say, this is an interesting experience," A member, or the leader of the society said. "I think we'll be going now."

"Wait, what about us, are we gonna get an acceptance or something?" Blik asked.

"To be all honest, after the situation in the kitchen, I wasn't going to accept you at all," The leader said. "But I must say, that young dog is very special, he has a special musical talent."

"Aye, that he does." Gordon said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever, so are we in?" Blik asked.

"... We'll think about it." With that, the society left.

"Yeah baby, my plan totally worked!" Blik said, happily.

"Mr. Blik, how was this your plan?" Waffle asked

"What are you talking about, this was my plan from the start!"

"Blik, I think you owe Gami a thank you." Gordon smirked

"What, no way!" Blik retorted.

"Now Blik, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have this chance," Gordon said, smiling. "You should thank the lad, he is the one who made it possible, even if we didn't know it."

"Now quit being an ass, and just thank him already." Cheshire included.

In his mind, Blik wanted to leave, or at least give Cheshire a piece of his mind for saying that, but something came over him; the thought of thanking a dog made him want to puke, even looking at Inugami made him want to barf, but if he didn't, he'd live with the guilt for the rest of his life. "Ugh... thank you."

"You can at least say his name." Ches said.

Blik sighed. "Thank you... Inugami, right?"

Inugami smiled happily. "Hai, you're welcome, Blik-san."

"Yay, Inu and Blik are friends now." Waffle said, happily.

"Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

To be continued.

God I can't wait for summer, then maybe chapters wont take so long. Chapter 10 coming soon, that song was Monochrome no Kiss from the Kuroshitsuji anime. Now here's some english translations.

Odoroki: Surprise

Irasshai: Welcome

Kuroshitsuji (since it's japanese too): Black Butler

See ya next time. Sayanara!


	10. Chapter 10: Different Kinds of Love

It Could Happen

Chapter 10: Different Kinds of Love

A sweet moment with Inugami and Gordon, I only own my OC.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the Cramdilly family was fast asleep, all except one though. Inugami sat outside the front door, looking at the full moon's light, its gaze was serene, endless, and beautiful, but something troubled him; a question kept flying through his head, something that he couldn't answer himself. "Gami, is that you?"

Inugami turned around to see Gordon, his yawning made him realize that he just woke up. "What are you doing up so late, lad, is something wrong?"

"Gomenasai, can't sleep." He replied

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gordon asked

Inugami was pretty silent, but he was blushing a little. "Gami, you okay, lad?"

"Ai, what's love?" Inugami asked

Now it was Gordon's turn to blush, he never thought the dog would ask him something so strong like love, it almost felt like he was asking him about the birds and the bees. "W-Well um... w-why would you want to know about that, lad?"

"It's something you have to learn in life, you try to learn, but you never get far by yourself," Inugami answered. "That's why I'm asking you for help, aren't you in love with Human Kimberly?"

"Now, who told you that?" Gordon asked.

"Cheshire told me, he told me that love doesn't discriminate with species."

"Aw, well that was a nice thing to say." Gordon said, smiling.

"So, you do love her?" Inugami asked

"Well, I do care for the lass, more than all the rainbows and unicorns in the world," In his mind, Gordon thought he was giving a good answer, but all it did was make Inugami tilt his head in confusion. "What I mean is, I really do care for the lass, but she only thinks of me as a friend, I think that's all we'll be, and I couldn't have it any other way."

"So, it's a one sided love, a love that can only be found by either the male or the female, a love that's kept secret from the persons true lover."

Gordon was pretty surprised. "That was... a pretty good explaination."

"I feel like I have a one sided love." Inugami replied

"Really, with who?" Gordon asked

"You, oto-san."

Inugami was in love with Gordon? It was more surprising than you thought, but still confusing to say the least; Gordon started to understand though, Inugami doesn't really know about love, he could say it all he want, but he would never know what it meant. He could see that the thought made Inugami confused, so he tried his best to comfort him. "Don't worry about it, it's completely normal to feel that way about family. I feel the same way about my brothers, I love them enough to protect them with my life, the kind of love you have is completely normal."

"It's normal," Inugami still felt confused a little. "Eto, was it weird that I kissed you once?"

That's right, Gordon had almost forgotten about the time Inugami thanked him by kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't say it's weird, just surprising. Usually, when you give someone a kiss, you do it to someone like your mate, or your mom for example, kisses are usually made for girls."

"Demo, don't kisses show your affection towards someone, like saying you really care about them," Inugami asked. "I might be able to do it to a mate one day, but I care about other things, strawberries, and you, oto-san, eto... I guess I don't really care about a lot of things, I am only one years old."

"Aye, I guess so."

"Love is complex, you can say it, but you wouldn't know what it means, and even if you're an adult and you have a wife and kids, you still wouldn't know what love is like," It's hard to believe, but everything Inugami said kind of made since. "You're wife could say she love you, even your kids can say that, but when you say it, you wouldn't be able to mean it, because you can't feel love at all... will that happen to me?"

'For a wee one... he sure thinks of things a lot.' Gordon thought. "Laddie, I want to give you something really special, mind closing your eyes?"

"O-Okay?"

Inugami closed his eyes, but he felt scared, what exactly was gonna happen to him; the thought of something happening made his fur stand up, but his fur was completely normal as he felt something soft on the top on his head. The feeling was something he never had, it was sweet, touching, his chest felt warm, and his cheeks were rosy red. Gordon had actually kissed him on the head, but it didn't feel weird at all, it felt nice, like a father and son moment between them; he was happy, but he nearly freaked out when he saw Inugami start to cry. "Great gopher, I didn't mean to make you cry, I-I was just trying to make you happy, to show you what love was like. But maybe it was a bad idea, maybe I should've...!?"

Inugami hugged Gordon, he cried his eyes out, but he was actually smiling; Gordon was able to see it too, he felt better and began to embrace him as well. "You can cry all you want, how do you feel about love now, Gami?"

Inugami wiped the tears from his eyes and showed a big smile. "Ai's still confusing, but I starting to feel what it's like, arigato oto-san."

"You're welcome," Gordon gave a big yawn. "Now, why don't we head of to bed?"

"Hai, demo..."

"Something wrong?" Gordon asked

"Tsuki."

Inugami pointed towards the moon, and it didn't take long for Gordon to figure out what he wanted. "You want to give a howl to the moon don't ya, well go ahead."

Inugami smiled and gave out a loud howl, what was shocking was that it sounded very adult sounding, it wasn't like a puppy at all. "Wow, Gami, are you sure you're not a wolf pup or something?"

"Eto... eto... _eto_..." He honestly didn't know

"Come on, let's get to bed."

"Hai, oto-san."

* * *

To be continued

Is this sweet, adorable, please tell me how my bonding chapters are! Chapter 11 coming soon, here's some translations.

Ai: Love

Tsuki: Moon

That's about it, sayanara!


	11. Chapter 11: Death Has a Face

It Could Happen

Chapter 11: Death Has a Face

Amazingly, this fic has an antagonist, so get ready for some action in the end. I only own Inugami, Cheshire, and Kruger.

* * *

"Hey, Gami, what are you doing?"

It was just another regular day in the Cramdilly household, no zombies, robots, or aliens attacked at all. Gordon and Mr. Blik were inside, but Waffle, Cheshire, and Inugami were playing in the backyard; the two of them just watched as Inugami tried to creep on a butterfly, it was funny because he acted more like a cat than a dog, creeping on it slowly, ready to pounce, but the the butterfly flew away before he had the chance to grab it. "Aw, I almost had it."

"Tough luck, maybe next time." Cheshire chuckled

"Baka, your fault I lost it." Inugami retorted

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Come one guys, we're still friends, right?" Waffle said, calming them down.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Hai, tomodachi."

The three just laughed it off and started talking, while Gordon just stood by the back door, watching them talk and laugh. "Those three seem to be having fun."

"Yeah, Waffle found some people like him, just listen to what they're talking about." Blik said.

"Really, artificial flavors aren't like the real things?" Waffle asked.

"Yeah, you ever tried strawberry syrup, well it's not like the same thing," Inugami explained. "Ichigo has a sweet, sensual taste, sometimes it's like your first taste of wine."

"Wait, you had wine?" Ches asked

"Iie, just a figure of speech, but artificial flavor is somewhat bitter, it seems almost strange," He continued. "Like the taste of paper, its bland and has a weird taste."

"Seriously, who talks about stuff like that?" Blik asked

"Some people like to talk about down to earth things," Gordon explained. "Weither they're simple or complex, at least they're laughing and having fun about it."

"Yeah, whatever," Blik couldn't care less, but there was a question he wanted answered. "Hey, I don't really care on the reason, but how do you think Inugami got in that alley in the first place."

The thought never really crossed Gordon's mind, but now that it was brought up, he wanted to know as well; when he first asked Inugami, he saw how it brought up bad memories, so he decided not to talk about it. But wouldn't talking about it help figure things out? Gordon had to know. "Gami, can you come here for a minute?"

Inugami heard him and did just that. "Hai, oto-san?"

"Um, laddie, I need to ask you something important," Gordon felt bad, he really didn't want to bring any bad memories, but he had no choice. "Well, that alley you were in, what happened there?"

Inugami's ears fell in sadness, he still had the memories of what happened that night, but he didn't want to think about it anymore, so he lied. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember, or you don't want to talk about it?" Gordon asked

Inugami fell silent, the lie didn't work at all. "Please, Gami, I want to help you in anyway I can, but I can only do that if you tell me what happened."

"But I'm scared, what if... the past becomes part of the present?" Inugami asked.

"If something returns from your past, it can either be good or bad," Cheshire said, coming out of nowhere. "Will it bring you to salvation, or will it be your destruction?"

"C-Ches-chan, that's not funny." Inugami stuttered

"Well, why don't we go back to the alley?" Gordon asked

Inugami didn't answer this time, the thought of going back made him shutter in fear, but he felt a little calm after he felt Gordon's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to protect you if something happen."

Hearing that made Inugami feel a little better. "Okay, but... promise to stay close?"

"Of course, laddie, I'd never let you out of my site." Gordon said, smiling.

"I'll come with you, I gotta have my friends back," Cheshire said, smiling "But next time, try to warn me before you give me a nickname."

"Count me out, if something happens, it'll happen to you guys." Blik replied.

"I wanna come!" Waffle exclaimed

"Iie, abunai, Waffle should stay home in case something happens." Inugami explained

"Okay, be careful then."

"Hai, Ches-chan, oto-san, iku ze." Inugami proclaimed, though he sounded pretty nervous.

Gordon kind of laughed a little, but when he started the car, he saw how Inugami's fur color was more pale white than white and orange; Cheshire tried to cheer him up, making funny faces and pulling Inugami's face to make him laugh a little, but nothing seemed to calm him down. When they finally made it to the alley, Inugami felt a giant chill go down his spine, but it was mostly because Cheshire kept blowing air to his neck. "Yamete, Ches-baka!"

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up!" Ches retorted

"It's not helping!" Inugami exclaimed

"Calm down, we're here." Gordon said, calming them down.

The three of them jumped out of Gear and stared at the alley, it was like staring at a dark abyss, or at least in Inugami's case. He was so scared that he huddled behind Gordon. "Don't worry, laddie, I'll protect you."

"Arigato."

"Doesn't look like anyone's there, why don't we go further in?" Cheshire asked

Inugami fell silent again, he was too scared to go further in by himself. "Would you like it if I walked with you."

"H-Hai, oto-san." Inugami stuttered

Gordon walked further into the alley, with Inugami clinging to him from behind, Cheshire only followed slowly, making sure no one sneaked up on them. There didn't look like anything was there, and when they made it to the exact spot Gordon found Inugami, it didn't look like anything was there. "I guess nothing's here."

"See, Gami, everything's just fine." Gordon winked.

"Youkata." Inugami sighed, letting go of Gordon's back.

"Well, lads, it doesn't look like anyone else is here," But when Gordon turned around, he saw how Cheshire looked pretty antsy. "Cheshire, are you alright?"

"Kind of, I got this feeling I always get, I guess you could say it's something a cheshire cat gets," Ches explained. "There's just a dark forboding, but I don't know if it's going to happen now or later..." Cheshire felt a a cold chill go down his spine. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"That dark forboding, it's coming now!"

Out of nowhere, a snickering sound started to be heard, it was low at first, but it started to become menacing after a few minutes; no one knew where the voice came from, but Inugami remembered it somewhere, it made his body shiver in fear, like a demon from hell was calling out to his body. "Well, well, the young puppy returns."

Inugami looked to a dark corner right in front of him, what appeared was a black dog, he had a red streak on his side, and his smile was evil, murderous, and almost demonic. "Good to see you little dog, and I see you brought me lunch today."

Inugami was to scared to even talk, but Gordon stood in front to protect him. "I'm sorry, may I ask who you are?"

"I never really talk during lunch, but I guess I'll make an exception, my name is Kruger, hasn't the dog told you that?" He asked, still showing his menancing smile.

"His name is Inugami, and I'd like for you to stop scaring him like this."

"So protective, are you his dad or something?"

"Yes, yes I am," Amazingly, Gordon felt alright with saying that. "My name is Gordon Quid, of the Highland Quid Clan, and ever since I first met him, I've been taking care of the lad like a son."

"I'm Cheshire, I'm Inugami's best friend," Ches said smiling, but then he unsheathed his claws, showing a serious look. "And if you keep making that look at him, I'm gonna have to take care of you myself."

"What a shame, a dog to become friends with mortal enemies, what a pathetic sight." Kruger said in disgust.

"No one said we couldn't be friends, there's nothing in the world that made us enemies in the first place." Cheshire argued.

Kruger gave a look of disgust, staring at Inugami with a glare that made the pup tremble behind Gordon's back. "I don't really care, I believe in what I believe, and what I believe is holding whatever I can hold in my paws, and tasting it to my own pleasure," As he walked away, Gordon and Cheshire shuttered at how he talked to them, it was just sick and sadistic, but at least it was over. "By the way, Inugami right... do you know anyone named Mayumi Namimori?"

"Namimori... Mayumi?" Inugami questioned.

That name, it sounded faintly familiar to him, he had no memory of it, but he knew he heard of it; he tried his best to remember, when he did, he found himself in a dark place, and he could hear a voice saying his name, the voice then said "Rest in peace, Mayumi". That's when he remembered. "Oka-san?"

"Now, if I remember right, that means mother right." Kruger smirked

"How do you know Gami's mom?" Gordon questioned

"I don't really know her, but I've watched her from afar."

"So, you were stalking her?" Cheshire asked

"My way was much better, I loved her so much, I felt terrible when she died, I even went to her grave," Kruger sighed, but only showed another demonic smile. "I wanted Mayumi for so long, my body yearned for her, but I was able to get something out of her death, and you know what I learned from it? I learned that weather it's unconcious or even dead bodies... they never say no to what you want."

Inugami might have been young, but he was still able to understand what Kruger meant; when he placed his hands to his face to keep from throwing up, and fell to his knees, Kruger just laughed even more than when he first started. "You mean... you actually."

"Oh yeah, necrophilia might be considered bad, but you can't really say that unless you try it," Kruger moaned at the thought. "And let me tell you, it feels great."

"No wonder we consider each other enemies, it doesn't matter if we're cats or dogs, there's just one part of the group that just disgusts our species." Cheshire hissed

"So what, besides, the kid should be happy, he has someone close to his family, if he wants, I can even tell him about his mother or..."

"Urasai!"

Everyone just stared at Inugami, he stood up staring at the ground, tears falling to the ground. "Urasai, urasai, urasai! Nande... nande shinai anata shinu!"

His eyes were shaking in the same motion of his body, and the almost looked different... almost demonic. "Shinu, shinu... **NANDE SHINAI ANATA SHINU!"**

With his last breath, Inugami screamed so loud that it could be heard in town, after he stopped he became unconcious and fell to the ground. "Gami, are you alright, lad?"

"What was that, and did his voice change at the end?" Cheshire asked

It was all strange, the moment Inugami started yelling at Kruger, his voice sounded more deep, dark, and menancing as well. For some reason, Kruger smiled at it. "Oh my, I think this experience was to much for the pup, in the end, he lost his mind."

"How could you do this to him, and how could you live with what you did to the lads mother, have you no soul at all?" Gordon said, tearfully.

"Of course I do, and it's as dark as my heart," Kruger smirked "I love what I do, I do it because that's who I am, it happens a lot when you lose your sanity, now I'm looking forward to what happens to the pup."

Kruger walked off, leaving another manaical laugh in his path, but Gordon didn't care at all, he just held Inugami close to him. "I'm sorry, Gami, I didn't think something like this would happen."

"I think we should leave, nothing else is gonna happen." Cheshire suggested

"Aye," Inugami started crying a little, so Gordon held him closer "Shh, don't worry, I'm here."

To be continued

I would've done more, but I'll do it next chapter, but you gotta admit that this was pretty crazy. Chapter 12 coming soon. Time for translation.

Abunai: Dangerous

Youkata: I'm glad

Nande shinai anata shinu: Why don't you die!

Later!


	12. Chapter 12: The Way of the Warrior

It Could Happen

Chapter 12: The Way of the Warrior

I'm gonna be honest here, I was gonna do a chapter on demon slayers, but I just wanted to do this chapter first. Don't worry, Black Raider, I'll go to it after this. I only own Inugami, Cheshire, and former dog catcher, Lenny.

* * *

"How's Gami?" Cheshire asked

"He's in the bed, but it doesn't look like he's changed in the slightest." Gordon sighed

Hours had passed since the situation with Kruger happened in the alley, it was already nightime, but Inugami still wouldn't get up; the whole situation was too much for him, it was as if he had fallen into a coma. When they returned to the Cramdilly mansion, Gordon told Mr. Blik what happened, while also trying to give an explaination that would be safe to tell Waffle. "You see, what did I tell you, dogs are nothing but trouble!"

"How can you say that, Gami is a good lad!" Gordon argued

"I know that," That reply surprised everyone, even Blik. "Amazingly, the kid is the only dog I don't hate as much, so it annoys me to see someone like that Kruger guy walk in public without getting arrested or something!"

"Do they arrest animals?" Waffle asked

"That's a good question, but I'm still trying to handle Blik caring for Inugami." Cheshire said, racking his brain.

Everyone thought the same thing, staring at Mr. Blik for an answer. "Well, like or not, the kid is family... and the only one who should be able to mess with him is me."

"Aw Blik, you do care for him." Gordon said, smiling.

"Shut up!"

Everyone just laughed, it was hard to tell, but you could see a bit of red on his cheeks; after the laughter started to stop, Waffle thought he saw something, it was a shadow heading into the kitchen. "Hey guys, someone just went into the kitchen."

"Probably Hovis." Blik replied

"I thought he went to bed."

"Does that mean it's Inugami?" Ches asked

That made Gordon worry a little, he felt glad that the pup was awake, but it felt too soon for him to start walking around; he walked towards the kitchen and found a small dark figure, Waffle was right, it was Inugami, but the sight of seeing him with a sharp knife made him terrified. "Gami wait, I know you feel sad right now, but it doesn't mean you should do something like this!"

"Nande?"

When the others came in, Blik turned on the lights and saw the truth, whatever Gordon thought was wrong, Inugami was actually about to cut an apple. "Oh, the knife is for the apple."

"Is something wrong?" Inugami asked

This was surprising to everyone, after what happened to him, they all thought that Inugami would be more depressed, but he seemed normal. "Are you alright, laddie?"

"Hai, I'm fine, but I am hungry." He said, smiling.

"Well that's good, at least you're not some living zombie," Blik said coldly, but deep down, he was being sincere. "Come on, let's go watch this samurai movie I bought a while back."

"Splee!" Waffle cheered

"Yatta!" Inugami included

"Sweet!" Cheshire said, smiling

But when they started heading into the living room, Gordon stopped Inugami before he could follow the others. "Um, Gami, do you mind if we talk?"

"Aa, is something wrong?" Inugami asked

"No, well... are you sure you're alright?" Gordon replied

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after what happened before, I thought you'd be a little angry... you know, after what happened with that disgraceful Kruger."

Just hearing that name made Inugami cringe in anger, it was scary, Gordon never saw the pup use an anrgy look, but he could tell it was for a reason. "I wish he would die."

"What?"

"I want him to die, I want him to suffer for all that he's done, I want... I want to kill him myself!" Inugami snarled

Gordon couldn't believe it, whatever could've made Inugami think like that; that's when he remembered the words Kruger said, about how Inugami was starting to lose his mind, was it starting already, would he become just like Kruger? Inugami's look of anger started to grow, but he started to calm down when he felt Gordon wrap his arms around him in a warm embrace. "I guess I understand a little, if something like that happened to my mother, I'd feel the same way."

"You don't know anything." Inugami muttered

"No, but I do know how you feel, you're scared, anrgy, and sad for what happened to your mother," Gordon explained. "When my mother passed away, I felt sad about it, I actually didn't know what to do. But I did my best, I decided to become more responsible, working hard to protect my brothers, along with everyone I care about. I swore, that in the name of the Highland Quid Clan, I would protect them, just like with you."

Gordon's words seem to calm Inugami down, though the thought of Kruger still made his blood boil, the way Gordon talked about how he protected people really struck a chord. He turned to where everyone was and watched the movie they were watching, two samurai's were in a standoff, drenched in nothing but rain. As a drop of rain fell to the ground, the two warriors charged and attacked with their swords, but in the end, the samurai's rival fell to his demise. "You like that movie, Blik thought it was pretty good movie, he said the whole ideas of two guys fighting with swords was pretty good."

"It's called kendo, the way of the warrior." Inugami replied

"Oh, it's a very good style, I wonder what it's like." Gordon thought

"I want to learn."

"What?"

"Oto-san, please let me learn kendo!" Inugami pleaded

"What's kendo?" Waffle said, coming in with the others.

"It's the way those samurai fight in the movie, and Gami said he wanted to learn it." Gordon answered

"Wait, he wants to fight now?" Blik asked

"Right, I'd understand it after he saw Kruger," Ches just watched as Inugami gave him a glare. "Oh sorry, I guess I shouldn't talk about the guy."

"Look laddie, I understand why you want to fight, but revenge isn't a good answer, especially for a wee pup like yourself." Gordon explained

"Not for revenge, to protect," Inugami face turned to from an expression of anger, to a more calm and determined expression. "I know now that vengence will never bring back my mother, so I'm going to fight to protect what I care about, I swear as Namimori Inugami... no, as Inugami Quid, of the Highland Quid Clan. Is that okay... oto-san?"

What could Gordon say? In his mind, he thought this was a bad idea, letting the young pup fight, but deep down in his heart, Gordon was touched that Inugami asked him for something as important as this; his eyes were filled with determination, there was no way that Inugami would let this go, so Gordon smiled and started to pet his head. "Well, I'm still not sure about this, but if it'll help, I'd be happy to help you, but a sword won't be much of help,"

Inugami sighed. "So if you like, I can teach you how to fight like a real member of the Quid clan."

Gordon petted Inugami even more, but as he touched his right ear, Inugami's body turned red, and it started shaking uncontrollably. "A-Are you alright, lad?"

"H-Hai... arigato, Gordon sensei," Inugami was still beat red and shaking, but he was smiling. "I'll go to bed now, oyasuminasai minna."

When Inugami went upstairs, Blik just looked in confusion. "Okay, what was that about?"

Ches just gave his signature cheshire grin. "I saw how he reacted when Gordon touched his right ear, it looks like he has a sweet sensitive spot, but you know, I just realized something."

"What's that?" Waffle asked

"That speech Inugami made before about protecting everyone, I was also listening to the movie, and I realized that he was copying the speech the main character samurai said."

Waffle and Gordon actually laughed, while Blik just sighed at how crazy the idea was. "For a dog, he sure is a copycat."

Morning came, and Gordon woke up to the new day, but Inugami was gone from his room; he was confused at first, but as he laid in bed, he could hear a loud battle cry coming from the back. Gordon went out of his room, and was about to check out the noise until he heard Blik's voice from his room. "Who left the movie on!"

Gordon only sighed at his brothers irritation and decided to ignore him as always, he walked downstairs to the backdoor, but he was surprised to see who was making the noise; it was Inugami, he shouted another battle cry, singing a wooden stick as if it was a samurai sword, amazingly, the way he waved it was like the samurai hero from the movie. "Laddie?"

Unfortunately for Inugami, after Gordon called for him, his focus ended and the sideways slash he made had too much force, it caused him to spin around and fall on his behind. "Itai!"

"S-Sorry, I guess I was disturbing your... um, what are you doing anyway?" Gordon asked

"Practicing kendo." Inugami answered

"It looked like you were copying the movie we watched, it was pretty good too," Gordon said, smiling. "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, you're not really the type of person who would want to fight."

"I'm not?"

"Don't take it as an insult, but you're just too gentle to try something like this," Gordon said, but it didn't really help. "I mean, you're a sweet and innocent lad, and you don't look like a person who would want to fight."

"I know, demo... but I want to protect you and the others," Inugami proclaimed, raising the stick in the air. "Whether it's zombies, krakens, robots, or super powered people, I'll protect you with all I am. I know I'm not a person who would want to hurt people, but if someone I cared about was in trouble, I'd use all of my courage to protect you."

Gordon felt touched again, he just had to give Inugami a big hug for saying that. "Aw Gami, you're just too sweet for me, but I guess I understand where you're coming from. Now then, where are we gonna find stuff for your kendo?"

"Gordon," Hovis replied, appearing behind the two. "I'd recommend the new store near the park, I read in the paper that someone has made a store for japanese items, you might be able to find something."

"Arigato, Hovis." Inugami smiled.

"My pleasure, just make sure to show some of your skills to Blik once in a while." All Hovis wanted to see was Mr. Blik getting whacked, but Inugami didn't notice at all.

"Well then, how about we go after a good breakfast?" Gordon suggested

"Hai!" Inugami said, happily.

So, after a good morning meal from Gordon, the two jumped in Gear, and rode off. As they circled around the park, Gordon couldn't find the store anywhere, but Inugami caught a glimpse of something different. "Oto-san, look!"

Inugami pointed to a small store right behind the park area, the sign said 'Japanese Imports', but it didn't look like anyone entered or exited out of the store at all; Gordon parked Gear on the other side of the street, and while holding Inugami's hand, they both walked into the store and found amazing things. The store held a variety of things, from japanese antiques, to pretty plates, and there were a little bit of weapons that were in the corner. There was a person who came out of a small storage room in the back that made Inugami hide behind Gordon, he never saw what the man looked like before, but he could still recognize his brown eyes, which also went with his hair. "Oh, welcome to... what do you know, it's the puppy and the cat again."

"You, your the dog catcher from before." Gordon realized

"Well, not anymore, after the whole situation with you guys, I started thinking about things," The former dog catcher explained. "In all honesty, I never liked catching dogs, I felt sorry for the pups that never got adopted, and in the end, when they got older they..." When the dogs got older, and no one adopted them, they would be put down. But the dog catcher couldn't stand saying it. "It doesn't matter, I quit my job there, I had no idea what I should do at first, but when I remembered my vacation in Japan, I realized what I would like to do, so I decided to build a japanese import store, where people can experience and buy some of the countries great things. By the way, my name's Lenny, so what can I do for you?"

"Oh, well you see, Gami here wanted to know if he could buy some things for kendo," Gordon answered. "Actually, lad, what do you use for kendo anyway?"

"A shinai, a bamboo sword." Inugami replied

"Oh, there's a few shinai's where the weapons are over there." Lenny said, pointing to the weapons.

"Arigato, Lenny."

Inugami walked over to where the weapons were, looking at each shinai, seeing which felt better in his hands. "Hey, I never got your name."

"Oh, my name is Gordon." Gordon introduced himself.

"Right, and the dogs name is Inugami, a dog god," Lenny thought about something that just made him confused. "Hey, why would someone as young as him want to use swords, he doesn't look like the kind of person to try fighting, he actually looks like he'd cry and apologize if he hit someone."

"I know, he's just too innocent, but he feels like he has too."

"Why's that?" Lenny asked

Gordon really didn't want to talk about it, but he decided to tell Lenny what happened yesterday; he was shocked, Lenny felt sorry for Inugami, he had no idea a young dog could experience a life that painful, he wondered if it was fate that he met this young pup. "Hey, did you find one you like?"

Inugami found a short shinai, it was light and compact, it was suitable for him. "Hai, may I buy this?"

"Sure, but take this as well," Lenny walked to the weapons and took out a wooden sword for Inugami. It looked more like a wooden katana. "If I remember right, this is called a bokuto, you can have this one for free."

"Honto, nande?" Inugami asked

"I just want to help you, it might not be much, but I'll do whatever I can to help," Lenny said, smiling. "Knowing that, think of me as a part of your family, like an uncle."

Inugami was surprised, but happy at the same time. "Arigato, oji-san."

"So, laddie, are you sure you want to buy these?" Gordon asked

"I think I have a good way of answering that, why don't you tell us the purpose of kendo?" Lenny asked

Inugami closed his eyes, forming a sword stance with the shinai he had in his right hand, holding it in front of him. "The purpose of kendo is to mold the mind and body. To cultivate a vigorous spirit, and through correct and rigid training, to strive for improvement in the art of kendo. To hold in esteem human courtesy and honor. To associate with others sincerity. And to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself." It was amazing how he said those words, it was like he was a totally different dog. "Thus one will be able: To love ones country society; To contribute to the development of culture; And to bring peace and prosperity among all peoples."

"Gami, that was..."

"MEN!"

With one swing of his shinai, Inugami accidentally whacked Gordon on the head, putting him unconcious. "Oto-san, daijoubu, daijoubu, please get up!"

It didn't take long for Gordon to get back up. "That was... quite the swing, laddie."

Inugami was happy, but he was so sorry for what he did, that he cried and held Gordon tightly. "Gomenasai, youkata, youkata."

Lenny could only laugh. "What do you know, I was right after all."

"Well then, why don't we buy these and go home?" Gordon suggested, trying to ignore the pain from the blow to his head.

"Hai!"

* * *

To be continued

I hope you guys like this, now you'll be able to see some action in this fic. Chapter 13 coming soon, time for more translations.

Kendo: Way of the warrior

Shinai: Bamboo sword

Bokuto: Wooden sword

Itai: Ouch

Sensei: Teacher

Oyasuminasai: Good night

Minna: Everyone

Aa: Oh

Ja-ne, that means goodbye in japanese like sayanara.


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge of the Mecha Kitties

It Could Happen

Chapter 13: Revenge of the Mecha Kitties

Time for some action, which also means some more catscratch characters coming. I only own Inugami and Cheshire.

* * *

Today was a new day in the Cramdilly mansion, but it wasn't like the other days, today would actually be like a regular day for the brothers that lived there; Mr. Blik was the first to wake up, amazingly, he felt pretty happy. "Today feels like a good day, I wonder what's on TV...!"

Before Blik could even get to his door, he was knocked out by a blunt object, it was silent, but a dark figure appeared and started to drag Blik out of the room; meanwhile, Waffle had woken up as well, smiling up to the new day. "Time to wake up, Gomez, maybe after breakfast we can play with Inu...!"

Although he still had his goofy smile, Waffle had been knocked out, only to be dragged out his room by a dark figure, just like Mr. Blik. Gordon had just woken up by the strange sound outside his room, he stepped out of his bed, ready to check it out, but then he turned around to see Inugami happily asleep; he had a smile on his face, and Gordon could hear Inugami mumble in his sleep. "Mold the mind and body... love ones country society... love ones... oto-san."

Gordon felt happy, the young pup slept soundly, reciting the purpose of kendo out loud. "He seems to be happy now, well, if I'm gonna start training him, I should make him a good scottish breakfast...!"

Deep in the shadows, Gordon was knocked out from the back of his head, it was caused by a dark figure, which then dragged Gordon out of his room. When he woke up, he found himself in another room, it looked like the storage facility downstairs. "Gordon, it took you long enough to wake up."

Gordon turned to his side to see both his brothers and Hovis tied up next to him, only to find out that he was tied up as well. "Mr. Blik, what happened?"

"How should I know, I just woke up a while ago," Blik groaned. "Next thing I know I got knocked out and found myself here."

"Me too." Waffle included

"As did I." Hovis said.

"So someone snuck up on us, but who?" Gordon asked

"Come on, don't you remember me?"

When the brothers and butler turned their heads to the right to see a dark figure in front of them, it was almost hard to see the figure for the person was really small, but as the figure walked towards them, they were completely shocked; the figure was a small blue mouse, with a evil grin on his lips. "Good to see you again, cats."

"Squeakus!" The brothers exclaimed

"That's right, I'm back, and I'm here for vengence," Squeakus replied. "Which is why I got a bit of help this time."

From Squeakus back was a red button, and as he pressed it, three figures appeared behind him. The figures were three robots, and what shocked Gordon and his brothers the most was that they looked like them. "Are those the mecha kitties?"

"Amazing what you can find at the local garbage dump," Squeakus said, smiling. "Now if I remember right, there's someone else upstairs."

Gordon knew who he meant and was completely angry. "No, you stay away from him, the lad hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh, so I hit a nerve have I, is that cat really important to you?" He asked

"Cat, but Inu's a dog." Waffle corrected

Squeakus made a small jump in surprise in Waffle's reply, but then he started to laugh uncontrollably. "You gotta be kidding me... you've been... living with a dog?"

"Yeah, blame the fat one." Blik answered

"I swear, I thought you cats were something else, but this is just ridiculous."

"Just leave the lad alone, Gami is a sweet lad, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Gordon explained. "This is between you and us, so leave him alone!"

"Well, I guess that makes since... but taking care of him will make my vengence even sweeter." Squeakus smirked

With a press of his red button, Squeakus ordered the mecha kitties to go after Inugami. Meanwhile, Inugami made a small yawn, and woke up to the new day. "Ohayo, oto-san... oto-san?"

When he looked around, he saw how Gordon was gone, but he expected that to happen; Inugami jumped out off bed, and could hear his stomach growling, that was probably one of the things that made him like Gordon. "Hm, I wonder if he's in the kitchen?"

Inugami was unaware of the shadow looming over him, it was the mecha Gordon that almost grabbed him from behind, but almost by luck, Inugami tripped and fell before it could even grab him; after Inugami fell to the ground, he noticed the shadow looming over him, but it was gone when he turned around. "Weird, oh well."

"How did that happen?" Squeakus said, dumbfounded.

Back in the storage room, Squeakus watched how the mecha kitties tried to grab Inugami from the surveillance cameras, Mr. Blik just started to laugh like crazy. "I don't know if that was a miracle or pure luck, but to be saved by tripping... that's hilariously funny!"

"Shut up, I'll get him next time!" He retorted

Inugami had just made it to the kitchen, only to find no one there. It was strange for him, he always thought that Gordon would always come to the kitchen in the morning, welcoming him with delicious food. Something felt strange to him, but he decided to ignore it. "Ichigo, are there any left?"

The thought of strawberries made him wonder, so he went for the fridgerator to see, little did he know, another mecha kitty was waiting for him on the side of the fridge. It was the mecha Waffle, but right when it was about to attack, Inugami quickly opened the door and slammed it on the robots face; the noise from the blow might've been loud, but Inugami was too distracted from the strawberries he found inside. "Ichigo, Ichigo, aishiteruyo, Ichigo!"

Squeakus just watched as the dog sang happily, it was as if he was totally oblivious of what he was trying to do. "This kid is a real freak."

"Don't say that, Gami is not a freak!" Gordon replied

"He's something though, he's completely oblivious to what I was trying to do, and he was still able to stop the mechs," Squeakus explained, watching Inugami eat his strawberries. "But to like something like strawberries, he's definetly a freak."

"That's where you're wrong, he shows that he's a man for doing something others wouldn't." Gordon said, smiling.

"Whatever... hey, where's he going?"

Inugami had finished his breakfast and started walking to another room, it was the music room that he sang in before, but the room was different; the instruments were pushed far back to the wall, so nothing would get in his way, Inugami walked into the corner and grabbed his shinai. Walking back to the middle of the room, he stood there, holding the bamboo sword in front of him as he closed his eyes, focusing, concentrating. "Men: head blow, Do: side blow, Tsuki: throut blow."

Though he only said those three, Inugami recited five more blows to the body that he knew. When his eyes opened, he swung the sword with a downward slash so strong, that the air seemed to be cut in half. Inugami quickly reacted to his attack, pulling the shinai to his side, he then swung sideways with perfect percision. Squeakus just looked at surveillance camera in confusion. "What is he doing?"

Everyone just stared at Gordon for the answer, who just gave a goofy smile. "Well, after the lad told me he wanted to learn how to fight, he asked me if he could try kendo, it was from after we saw this samurai movie."

"Oh yeah, Inu's doing the same thing the samurai hero did in the movie." Waffle replied

"Right, that kids just a copy cat." Blik groaned

"A copy cat?" Squeakus asked

"Yeah, Inu's really good at copying things he seen, so he's copying the movie." Waffle explained

"Well, whether a dog or a cat, I'll still get him."

Squeakus pressed his button again, causing all three of the mecha kitties to surround Inugami, they threw

three bowling balls at once, but the next thing that happened was a complete surprise; it might have been luck, or Inugami's instincs reacting, but he was actually able to reflect every attack. He swung the shinai like a baseball bat when the first ball made contact, he repeated the same concept when the next one came to his left, then with one left, he swung upwards and it flew high into the air, all while his eyes were closed. When he opened them, Inugami's eyes had the look of determination, but as the bowling ball started to fall, he went back to normal, quickly moving away from the ball before it fell. "Youkata, that was too close... I wonder where those bowling balls came from?"

Squeakus was shocked, surprised, just completely dumbfounded at what happened, even Mr. Blik was shocked. "Wait a minute, how was that stick able to stop those bowling balls without breaking?"

"Oh yeah, Gami told me about that," Gordon said, smiling. "He told me that bamboo is a real strong substance, so it's hard to break."

"Wouldn't hurt a fly, huh?" Squeakus asked, still watching Inugami practicing.

"Give the lad a break, he's had a hard life for a one year old."

Inugami finally fell on his bottom, panting from all the swings and thrusts he made with his shinai, but now he started to wonder where everyone was. "Where did everyone go... oto-san, I wonder if he's in his garden?"

So he decided to walk towards the back, still holding the shinai in his hand, but Gordon didn't seem to be there; he would've searched somewhere else, but the flowers near the house took his interest. They were beautiful red roses, their fragrance were entrancing to Inugami, they smelled as if they were planted with love. "Gordon, are you there?"

Inugami pulled from his trance and looked towards the wooden fence that stood between the Cramdilly and someone else's house. The person who called for Gordon appeared above the fence, it was Kimberly, the girl he saw before. "Oh, you're the dog from before."

"Eto... yes, my name is Inugami, it's nice to finally meet you, Kimberly." He greeted with a bow.

"Ditto, is Gordon around, I wanted to ask if he wanted to play unicorns with me." Kimberly asked

"I don't know, I feel like he's here, but I don't know where he is," Inugami answered "If you like, if I find him, I'll tell him you came."

"Thanks, and if you like, you can play with us too, think of it as an apology for last time." Kimberly said, smiling.

That was quite surprising to Inugami, but he was happy either way. "Thank you!"

Kimberly smiled and happily skipped back to her home, leaving Inugami to think about her a little. 'Kimberly... she's a nice girl.'

Leaving the thought behind, Inugami went back inside to search, but the sight of the TV made him want to watch something; he sat on the couch and turned the television on, only to see a show about a wandering samurai. Squeakus just watched him from the surveillance cameras, figuring out what to do next, Blik was just getting annoyed. "Hey, are you just gonna stand there watching him, or are you gonna do something?"

"Shut up, cat, I'm trying to see what he does next." Squeakus retorted

But nothing really happened, Inugami just kept watching the show about the samurai; time passed and it had already been five hours, at that time, Inugami had already watched five episodes of the show. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, it was new to Inugami, but he decided to open the door anyway, and he was surprised to see who it was. "Hey Gami, you gonna let me in?"

"Cheshire, irasshai... demo, why come in the front door?" Inugami asked

"Sorry, usually I'd show myself in, but I felt something weird in the house." Cheshire answered

"Something weird?"

"Where's Gordon and the others?" He asked

"Don't know, I haven't seen them anywhere."

Cheshire looked strange, like he saw it coming. "I think someones here, and they hid the brothers somewhere."

"Nani?"

"Don't worry, I know for sure that they're still here, but hidden." Cheshire assured

"... I see," Inugami's voice shocked Cheshire, it was a low tone of voice, and he showed a serious expresiion on his face. "Alright, then we should go and find them."

'That voice... the same voice he had when we saw Kruger.' Cheshire thought. "Okay, so where do we start looking?"

It was almost funny, right when Inugami sounded so serious, he quickly turned back to his normal self. "I don't know."

"Geez, you get serious at one point and you turn back to your normal self, you act like my owner," Ches groaned "Can't you smell Gordon's scent, you are a dog."

"I can?" Inugami asked

"You really didn't know, just try it."

So Inugami did what he was told, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air, it was amazing to him, what he saw was like a another way of seeing things. After a few minutes of varying the scents, he finally found Gordon's. "I found it!"

"Really?" Cheshire asked

"Hai, oto-san's scent is that of goats liver and scottish broth," Inugami said, smiling. "I like that smell, it's comforting."

"Well, I guess I can't judge, lead the way."

"Tyotto matte, mati-kudasai." Inugami answered

Inugami ran upstairs for something important, when he came back, Cheshire saw that he'd replaced his shinai with his bokuto, his wooden katana. "Oh, gotta fight with something right?"

"H-Hai," In all honesty, Inugami was scared to fight, but the thought of Gordon being in trouble made him terrified, so terrified that he had to do something to save him and the others. "Ches, iku ze."

"Right."

With Inugami leading the way, the two of them walked towards the back of the house, only to find an elevator waiting for them. "Oh yeah, I forgot this was here."

"Why would a house have an elevator?" Inugami asked

"I don't know, rich people like to make their houses real special like." Ches explained

"Weird, but I smell Gordon down there." Inugami said, watching Cheshire press the down button.

"Well then, let's go."

So the two entered and waited for their stop, while Squeakus watched them from the elevator camera. "Man, first I learn that you guys have been keeping a dog with you, and now I learn that the dog has a cat for a friend."

"So, how's the kendo training?" Ches asked

"I just started today, but I think I'm alright," Inugami answered. "I feel like I found my samurai spirit."

"Right, the thing that makes samurai into even greater warriors, my owner is a total nut for that stuff," Ches explained. "Seriously, made me watch nearly every episode of rurouni kenshin."

"Oh, I watched episode one through five before you came."

"Yeah, those were pretty cool, wait... you're not gonna start copying kenshin's style are you?"

"Don't know, that I don't." After that answer, Cheshire could tell that was a yes.

"Oh yeah, what was with your voice before," Cheshire asked. "You sounded like an adult for a sec."

"Well... I thought I should sound serious," Inugami said, blushing. "Would people really take me seriously with a voice like this?"

He had a point, Inugami's normal voice was sweet and gentle, though people would listen to him, it was obvious that they wouldn't take him seriously. "Got a point there, I think are stop is here."

Inugami tensed up, but he gripped his wooden sword with all his might, ready for anything. "Ches, I'll try to take care of whoever has the others, can you go rescue them for me?"

"Right, leave it to me." Ches winked, a sign of relief for when the door opened.

When the elevator door opened, the two found themselves in the storage room, a place they never saw before. They walked further inside, looking at all the things inside, which was pretty amazing. "Lasers, giant engines, are these guys that loaded, seriously, they got freaking laser guns!"

"Hai, they must've had lots of adventures." Inugami replied

"Wait, you never asked them?" Ches asked

"Well, I remember that Waffle said that they brought zombies to life."

"Oh wow, I wonder how they made it through that."

"When I asked Waffle he said he did a... laser light show?"

"Okay... weird."

"Gami!"

They stopped their conversation and turned to where the voice came from, they saw Gordon and his brothers tied in rope, Hovis was in the same situation, but he was asleep; they were about to go and save them but they stopped when they saw three robots in front of them, looking exactly like the three brothers. "What are those things, mecha kitties?"

"Well, aren't you the smart cat."

Another voice came out of nowhere, but the two were unable to find it. "Down here!"

When Inugami looked down, he was kind of surprised to see a small blue mouse in front of him. "A mouse... but where's the mastermind?"

"I am the mastermind you stupid mutt!" Squakus exclaimed

"I know you, you're Squeakus, a mouse that no cat would ever try to catch," Cheshire explained. "Well... unless they didn't value their life much."

"Is he that much of a threat?" Inugami asked

"He was, but then I heard that some cat was able to beat him."

"Yeah, that was me." Waffle said, happily.

"Shut up, I'm not gonna be ignored in the middle of my vengence!" Squeakus exclaimed

"So, this is for revenge huh," Inugami asked, taking his serious tone of voice. "I know how you feel, you just want it so much that you'd go through things like this... deep down,_ I _want revenge against someone."

Gordon could tell what he meant, Inugami still wanted revenge on Kruger, the thought of him causing a situation like this almost made his heart break. "But you see..."

Inugami didn't finish his speech. "I thought about it, and I came to an conclusion that vengence wouldn't really do anything for me... except make the void in my heart even deeper. But over the days I've been with them, with oto-san, Waffle, and even Blik-san, they've started to fill the void inside my heart, and I'm starting to feel what I've been missing in life. That's why I've decided to protect them with everything I am."

Those words made Gordon tear up a little, it was beautiful, and touching, even Waffle started crying a little, but Blik just gave a loud yawn of bordom. "Geez, will someone please do something?"

"Alright, I'll do something." Squeakus insisted

By pressing his red button, Squeakus turned the mecha kitties from standby to combat mode, showing off a variety of lasers that were ready to fire. "What's with this family and lasers?"

"Cheshire, remember what I said before?" Inugami asked

"Yeah, you take care of them, while I get Gordon and his brothers," Cheshire answered. "Be careful, Inugami."

Squeakus just laughed at the two of them. "Are you kidding, you actually think you can beat these things and protect them with a wooden sword?"

"You don't understand the meaning of a sword," Inugami said, walking towards the robots. "A sword is a weapon, and it's used to kill and only kill, to protect others with a sword, those are just sweet an innocent words that those whose hands have not been stained with blood."

"Now that's something I can believe." Blik stated

"But to tell the truth, I like the sweet and innocent words a lot better, indeed I do," He said in his normal voice. "I want to believe in those words with all my heart, and let them give me strength along with oto-san. I know that with Gordon and those words keeping me going, I'll become a warrior who fights for love."

'Oh man, he sounds like an anime character straight from Japan... it's kind of cool.' Cheshire thought. "Alright, I'm gonna get the others."

"I really don't want any trouble, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family." Inugami said, froming a sword stance.

"Suit yourself."

Squeakus just pressed his button again and the mecha's fired, but to everyone's surpirse, Inugami wasn't there anymore; he ran at Blik's robot at high speed, pointing the bokuto straight for it's neck. "Tsuki!"

The blow was percise, peircing through the mech's neck and causing it to fly in the air. Everyone was amazed, but Blik was more angry than amazed. "Hey, what was that for!"

Blik was just ignored, so he continued to watch the fight, the Waffle mech started firing, but Inugami rain straight for it while dodging its lasers; while he tried to attack, the mech was ready to shot at point blank range, but Inugami dodged to the side, jumping from the wall and attacking its side with an upside down slash to the side, and landing perfectly on the ground. "Do!"

"Wow, Inu's really good." Waffle said, surprised.

"Didn't he just start today?" Blik asked

"I might be able to answer that, from the look of those surveillance cameras, I can tell that you guys have been watching him," Cheshire answered. "Meaning that you know that he watched five episodes worth of rurouni kenshin, and since he's pretty good at copying things he's seen..."

"That means he's using moves from that samurai on TV." Gordon finished

"Exactly, he really is a copy cat."

With two robots down, all that was left was the Gordon mech, but the real Gordon saw how Inugami reacted; his hands were trembling, making his sword unsteady. He could tell what was wrong, Inugami was afraid of harming Gordon, even though it was just a robot, it still looked like him. "Gami, it's okay, you don't have to worry."

Inugami just looked at Gordon, surprised by his words, but he finally smiled in acceptance. "Arigato, I promise... I'll finish this quickly!"

That's exactly what he did, in fact, Inugami's attack was so fast, no one could even see it, but in actuality, he attacked the robot with multiple slashes of his bokuto; when he finally finished, he turned his back to the mech, sheathing his sword in his hands like it was a sheath, the mech then started to crumble instantly, and then fell to the ground. "Hiten Mitsurugi style: Ryu Sou Sen."

"No way, he actually did a move from the show itself." Cheshire said, surprised 'That was... awesome.'

Squeakus was just shocked, but he was mostly angry at what happened. "I can't believe this, next time I'll...!"

"Next time you'll what?" Gordon asked

The three brothers had already been untied from their ropes with Cheshire's help, and stood together in front of Squeakus, who was already scared stiff. After a couple of hours, Squeakus was taken by a vermin exterminator, and everyone just sat around the living room, watching the same show Inugami was watching. "So let me get this straight, that move you did was from a style called hit-what now?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi, ultra sonic blade techniques," Inugami explained, still watching the show. "It attacks enemies with god like speed, that it does."

"Are you gonna keep talking like Kenshin?" Cheshire asked

"Maybe." He chuckled

"But how were you able to destroy those robots with a wooden sword?" Waffle asked

"My samurai spirit, if your spirit is strong enough, even a wooden sword can cut through steel."

"I gotta say laddie, you sure did a great job, and I'm proud of ya." Gordon said, smiling.

I'm proud of you, those words made Inugami's heart sore so far that he started to cry a little, he just had to hug Gordon and never let go. "Arigato, I promise to always protect you and the others."

"And I'll do the same for you, Gami."

* * *

To be continued.

My god, I took way to long for this, and I'm sorry, gomenasai. Chapter 14 coming soon, translations coming at ya.

Tyotto Matte: Wait a minute

Mati-Kudasai: Just a moment please

Tsuki: Throut Blow

Do: Side blow

Ja-ne.


	14. Chapter 14: What I want

It Could Happen

Chapter 14: What I want

I think I'm getting better at writing, my chapters are starting to get longer, I also realized that this stories also has lots of father/son moments with Gordon and Inugami, tell me if it's okay will you alright? I only own my OC's.

* * *

Gordon had to admit, the day really flew for him, but there were a lot of things that kept him occupied; like the situation with Squeakus, then seeing Inugami save him and his brothers, he knew they had to celebrate, so he made a big scottish feast for everyone. He knew tha Cheshire and wouldn't dare touch the food, but Gordon was happy that he had Waffle and Inugami to eat it with. The whole thing lasted until night came, Inugami said goodbye to Cheshire, and the family went to bed... all except Gordon that is. His mind was still kept on what happened, and what Inugami said to Squeakus, about how he also wanted revenge. 'That Kruger said that Gami had lost his mind... no, he's still the sweet lad I met before, but the way his voice sounded, and that look he had when fighting Squakus, I'm starting to wonder if what he said was true.'

Gordon just couldn't stop thinking about it, and he ended up sitting on the front door steps, watching the star light sky. "Just couldn't get it out of your mind either, huh Gordon?"

The voice that came from behind nearly took Gordon's ninth life, but he relaxed when he realized it was Cheshire, giving the cheshire smile to go with his sudden appearance. "Cheshire, laddie, you really should stop doing that."

"Sorry, but I can't help it," Cheshire chuckled. "But seriously, you were thinking about what Kruger said before, right?"

"Aye, I just can't get it out of my mind," Gordon answered. "I'm worried about Gami, what if the lad does something he'll soon regret, what if he..."

"Tries to kill?" Cheshire finished

Gordon didn't answer this time, just putting those words and Inugami together made his heart ache. "You're an idiot, that'll never happen, Gami also said that you guys helped fill the void in his heart, so he'll never do something as crazy as that."

"B-But what if..."

"Gordon, if there's one thing I know about Inugami, it's that he cares about you more than anything else," Cheshire said, cutting Gordon off. "He wouldn't want to make you sad, he'd want you to be happy forever... kind off weird though, it's almost like a romance novel."

Gordon understood what he ment, he actually blushed a little from Cheshire's words. "I tried showing the lad what love is like, he's still new at it, but I can tell that Gami has a whole lot of love to give."

"Yeah, even I can tell that he's more of a lover than a fighter." Cheshire said, smiling.

The two just laughed together, even though it was a joke, they both knew it was the truth. In the end, they both sat together, looking towards the sky. "Believe in him."

"What was that?" Gordon asked

"Oto-san?"

Gordon could recognize that sweet voice anywhere, though the expression on the person's face was surprising, it was Inugami of course, but with a sad, teary eyed look on his face; this might've been the first time Gordon saw this kind of expression, it's not like there was a problem this time. "Gami, what's wrong?"

"Who were you talking to?" Inugami asked

"Oh, just...!"

He couldn't answer the question, because Cheshire had disappeared. 'Right, that lad is the cheshire cat alright."

"Oto-san?"

"Nevermind, just tell me what's wrong?" Gordon asked

"I-I got lost in the dark." Inugami said, embarrassed

"You were lost?"

"I had to use the bathroom, and when I woke up, you weren't in the bed," Inugami explained. "After I used the bathroom, I went looking for you, but the hallways were too dark for me, and I found myself in the kitchen. I tried looking somewhere else, but I ended up in Hovis's room by accident, and then I ended up in the kitchen again."

Gordon had to admit, if anyone else had heard this story, they would've laughed butts off, even he couldn't help the giggles that were coming from his mouth, but the embarassed look on Inugami's face made him stop; instead, Gordon patted his head, giving him a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it, that happens to lots of people, even Waffle gets lost sometimes."

"Demo, it's just embarassing." Inugami pouted

"If you like, I promise not to tell anyone?" Gordon suggested

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That made Inugami smile a little, the two of them both sat on the steps, letting the wind blow through their fur. This felt nice to Gordon, but he just had to get something off of his furry chest. "Gami, was it true... about you still wanting revenge on Kruger?"

Inugami didn't answer, but he gave a small nod to reply. "Then, does that also mean that you also had a void in your heart... and that it was being filled in from being with me and my family?"

He nodded again, Gordon had one more question. "Well, laddie... what do you really want?"

A single question, that single question struck Inugami with confusion, did he want nothing, or did he want everything? "I... I want..."

"Yes lad?" Gordon asked

"I want... I want to be... with you," Inugami finally answered. "And Cheshire, and Waffle too."

"What about Mr. Blik?"

"Hm."

"Hm, just hm?" Gordon questioned

"Well, I'd like to be with Blik as well, if he wanted me to." Inugami replied

Gordon felt better now, there was definetly know way that Inugami would be like Kruger, that was for sure. "But, I want to do other things too."

"Oh, like what?"

"I want to wear a yukata, just like the samurai wear, but I want really cool designs," Inugami said, smiling. "I want to eat japanese food too, and most of all... I want to play the taiko."

"The taiko?"

"Yeah, it's a big drum people use for japanese festivals," He explained. "You know, I believe that when a person plays a taiko, it reflects their heartbeat, so their entertaining everyone with their own distinct beat. One day, I want to meet someone who can truly feel my distinct beat and play a duet with them, feeling the rhythm of each others soul and merging them into one... I think it'd be great to find someone who you could rely on like that, whether it's a best friend, or someone you love, don't you think so, oto-san?"

(A/N: I got this from a comic I found online, though it was a little mature, it was sweet, and I liked this idea."

"Laddie, I uh..." Gordon had no idea what to say, but he did know one thing, and it was that what Inugami said was simply beautiful. "I agree with you completely, and I can tell that you really thought this out."

"Hai, I know I'm japanese, but I never done anything japanese in my life." Inugami pouted

"Well, if you like, I can help you make those things come true," Gordon suggested

Inugami's eyes widened instantly. "Really, you promise, pinky swear promise!"

Gordon could only give a hearty laugh at this new enthusiasm. "Of course, I promise that I'll help your dreams come true."

"Arigato, oto-san!" Inguami said, happily hugging him.

Gordon felt happy, and when he formed the pinky swear with Inugami, that happiness grew even more. the two decided to go back to bed, as they climbed into the bed, they both exchanged a sweet smile. "Goodnight, laddie."

"Oyasuminasai, oto-san."

* * *

To be continued

Now tell me if this was good, I thought it would be great for Inugami to have dreams to fulfill. Chapter 15 coming soon, time for translations.

Yukata: A summer kimono, mostly used in festivals and inn's

Taiko: A big drum for festivals

Ja-ne.


	15. Chapter 15: Knights,Samurais vs Pirates

It Could Happen

Chapter 15: Knights and Samurais vs. Pirates

Like the title, I remember in an episode that Katilda wore a knights outfit, so I thought it'd fit as the title.

* * *

It was already two days since that night Gordon talked to Inugami, for a while he's also been talking to Lenny at his import shop, he wanted to make Inugami's dream come true, as much as he could at least. "Hey Gordon, I finally got what you asked for, are you sure Inugami would like this kind of design?"

"Of course, the lad will love it." Gordon said, smiling.

Gordon thanked Lenny and decided to head back home in Gear, bringing whatever was in the box Lenny gave him; it was something special for Inugami, and it would be the first step in making his dreams come true. "The lads going to love this, I'm sure of it."

When he made it to the house, the first thing he saw was Waffle playing with his newts, and Mr. Blik watching TV. "Hey lads, I'm home."

"Welcome back, Gordon, did you bring me a present?" Waffle asked

"Idiot, it's not like he went on vacation or anything." Blik groaned.

"Actually, I did get something for you and Gami, where is he anyway?" Gordon asked

"Where do you think, swinging that sword like a samurai in the music room." Blik replied

Gordon knew he was right, he could hear battle cries coming from far away, but it was pretty normal now; Inugami had been practicing kendo for at least three days now, he was getting better, and the fact that he kept watching samurai shows meant that he was copying a lot of the characters techniques. Even Cheshire was trying to help him. "Alright, do 100 throat thrusts next."

"Hai!" Inugami said in his serious tone.

"Gami, I'm back!" Gordon called

Right before Inugami made his thrust, he tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his face. "Wow, that's a pretty sight."

"Sorry, was I interrupting you?" Gordon asked

"Oto-san, okaerinasai." Inugami greeted happily.

"Yeah, welcome back." Ches greeted.

"Inugami, I got a surprise for you and Waffle in the living room, do you want to see it?"

"Okay."

"This I got to see."

The three went back over to the living room and found Waffle about to open the box. "Waffle."

"Uh, sorry."

"Well, why don't I open it now, close your eyes you two." Gordon asked

Inugami and Waffle did what they were told, but they were too giddy to hold their excitement in; when they opened their eyes, they found two robes in their hands, Waffle's was right and had a large green newt that covered it. Inugami's had more designs on it, the robe had two ghost dogs that flew from front and back, and the chest area had an orange star where the heart would be. "Wow, what are these."

"Yukatas!" Inugami said, surpised.

"Yep, I asked Lenny to help me get these, I hope you like them." Gordon said, that's when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Inugami insisted

"Oh no you don't." Blik said, but Inugami already picked the phone up.

"Moshi moshi, how may I...!" Before he could finish, Mr. Blik pushed Inugami out of the way and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Mr. Blik here, what do you want," They way he talked was pretty normal, but when he heard the voice on the phone he was completely different. "Oh, so what's up? That thing from before, I was just practicing this new language I learned, you like?"

"What's up with him?" Cheshire asked, watching as he Blik mumble some words.

"I think I know who he's talking to." Gordon smirked

Mr. Blik hung up the phone and smiled, it wasn't a good smile, or a bad smile, but one that Gordon could tell was sneaky. "Blik, what did you just do?"

"Oh, you'll see." Blik smirked

The way Blik said that, made Gordon shutter at what he had up his sleeves, or fur. "So it's true, there is a dog here!"

The front door opened, and a cat appeared in front of everyone for whatever its reason was; from the tone of the cats voice, it was a girl, she had blond fur and brown hair with pigtails. In her hands was a mideval sword, and the look she gave to Inugami told him that she was going to attack. "I got you now, there's no way you're gonna hurt my friends!"

The girl charged with a fearsome cry, but she had overestimated Inugami; he threw his yukata in the air, holding his shinai above his head, he gave a battlecry as ferocious as the girls and striked her in the head. "Men!"

The force was to much for the girl, and she ended up falling unconcious. "Katilda, what did you do!"

"Eto... a head blow." Inugami answered, nervously.

"I'll give you a head blow!" Blik hissed

"Blik, did you tell Katilda that Gami was attacking us?" Gordon asked

"No... I was testing him of course?" He said, sheepishly.

"Who's this Katilda anyway?" Cheshire asked

"She's one of our friends, and Blik's girlfriend." Waffle answered

"Nani!" Inugami exclaimed

"There's a woman who actually likes him," Even Cheshire was surprised. "I actually thought he didn't swing that way."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Blik retorted

"Well, it's not like they're really a couple," Gordon said, placing Katilda on the couch. "He hasn't even told her yet, but you can tell she knows... hey, where'd Gami go?"

"He went upstairs for something." Waffle answered

"Hm," Katilda moaned, and finally woke up to find everyone watching her. "What happened, and why does my head hurt?"

"Welcome back." Cheshire greeted

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm the friend of the dog you tried to attack."

"No way, why be friends with someone who tried to attack you guys?"

"Inu wouldn't hurt anyone, Mr. Blik was just testing him." Waffle answered

"Testing him, so it was a trick?" Katilda questioned, glaring at Blik.

"I'm really sorry."

Inugami came back downstairs to apologize, but he was wearing his new yukata; it looked really good on him, though a bit big, since the sleeves were a little long on him. "Watashi wa Inugami, hajimemashte, Katilda."

"I don't know what you said, but I think Inugami's your name," Inugami just smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet ya, and sorry for trying to attack you."

"No worries, and I'm sorry for hurting you," He replied sheepishly "You see, I was trying to protect everyone, so when you attacked, I reacted."

"Ah, no worries, I would've done the same thing," Katilda assured "So, now that I'm here, how about we go on an adventure!"

"Splee!" Waffle was pretty much ready to go.

"Are you kidding, what are we supposed to do?" Blik asked

"Easy, we'll set sail and fight some pirates." She replied

"Pirates, I like you already." Cheshire said, smiling.

"I don't mind, how about you, Gami?" Gordon asked

"I'll go if you go, oto-san." Inugami said, happily.

"Then it's settled, adventure awaits," Katilda exclaimed charging out to Gear. "Come on, slow pokes!"

"Wow Blik, you sure know how to get a girl." Cheshire teased

"I hope I'll find someone who likes me." Inugami said, innocently.

"Uh, I think you're a wee too young to think about those things, laddie." Gordon sighed

Everyone just hopped on Gear and drove straight to the sea, Blik bought the biggest boat he could, and the six headed out to sea. The sea felt great to Inugami, it felt nice to have the ocean breeze blow through his fur and yukata, but Cheshire was still distracted by Blik and Katilda; he just chuckled as Mr. Blik tried to talk to her, though he succeded, Katilda wasn't really paying attention to the fact that he was trying to swoon her. Waffle just looked to the sea, watching as the fish jumped out of the ocean, and Gordon had something special for Inugami. "Hey, laddie, are you hungry for something?"

"Sure, I'd...!"

Inugami's skin crawled at what he saw, Gordon was holding a bowl of hand made ramen with chopsticks... or at least, something that looked like ramen. There were noodles in it, and soup as well, but something looked off; the broth looked green, and the smell had an odor that could make an elephant puke. "I'm not that good at this kind of cooking, but I hope it's good."

Inugami's ear started twitching, as if saying that he should jump off the boat, but he knew it wouldn't be right to do. So instead, he smiled and took the bowl. "I-Itadakimasu."

Inugami took the chopsticks and grabbed noodles, the odor felt like it was going to kill him, but he tried to endure; grabbing the noodles in his mouth, Inugami started slurping until he finished it. "How was it, was the broth good enough with the noodles... um, laddie?"

Inugami was still, he was just standing there, and as the wind blew towards him, he began to tilt and fall on the boat. "Laddie, hey, are you okay?"

"Um... I think he's unconcious," Cheshire said, smelling the ramen that fell. "I think you made this wrong, my owner makes ramen too, but this isn't right."

"I knew it, I guess scottish broth wasn't a good substitute." Gordon sighed

"Don't worry about it, he'll wake up soon."

Gordon just gave a goofy smile, but they both turned around to see Mr. Blik screaming. "I'm so bored, can we please just go home?"

"Come on, we haven't even fought any pirates yet." Katilda whined

"That's because they don't exist." Blik retorted

"Actually, there are signs of pirates in certain regions of the world." Ches explained

"Well, even if that's true, it's not like pirates are gonna attack in a place like Bakersfield...!"

Mr. Blik might've said that too soon, a cannonball shot right past his head and flew into the water, but that's not all that happened; when looking in the direction of the shot, everyone saw a giant boat heading their way, it had a black flag with a skull and crossbones, and to Katilda, that only meant one thing. "Pirates ahoy, fire the main cannons!"

"We don't have cannons, this isn't a pirate ship!" Blik exclaimed

"Then we'll fight them head on!" She said, raising her sword.

"Are you kidding, they'll take you down easily!" Blik retorted

"Then I'll fight with her."

Inugami had started to get up, and his serious voice shocked Gordon. "But laddie, you don't have a sword."

"Don't worry, I made precautions."

"Avast ye scurvy dogs," A pirate called, and from the large hat he wore, they could tell that he was the captain. "Congragulations, you've just been attacked by the crew of Captain Cutthroat. Alright boys, grab them!"

Before Katilda could even attack, a couple of pirates grabbed her from behind, and more surprised the others from behind. In the end, they were tied up and thrown in the brig of Cutthoats ship. "Now then, you just stay here while we take whatever's in your ship."

The door was closed shut and locked, no one could get out. Blik was pretty annoyed, and was ready to blow a gasket. "Great, I told you this was a bad idea."

"No you didn't!" Katilda retorted

"Well I thought of it!" He exclaimed

"That's enough you two, we have to think of a way to get out of here." Gordon sighed, he was always their medium for fights like this.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get out of here." Cheshire said, blantly.

"How, it's not like you can get out of your ropes," Blik mocked, but he was dumbfounded when he saw Ches free from his ropes. "Nevermind."

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Waffle was amazed, but everything amazed him.

"Wasn't hard, these ropes were easy to break out of." He answered, untying Inugami's ropes.

"Arigato, Cheshire." Inugami said, stretching his arms.

"No prob, I got something for you too," Cheshire placed a hand to his back and pulled out Inugami's bokuto. "I thought we might need it, after that thing with Squeakus, I could tell that this family lives a crazy life."

"Hey!" The brothers exclaimed

"So, what do we do?" Ches asked

Inugami didn't talk, but instead he showed his determined look in reply; clutching the wooden sword in his hands, he swung at the others rope. It didn't look like anything happened, but after Inugami imitated sheathing his sword, the ropes were immediately cut. "Minna, daijoubu?"

"So these are the precautions you talked about." Gordon said, surprised.

"Hai, I'll try holding them off for as long as I can," Inugami said, taking his serious tone. "While I do that, I want you all to flee."

"What, no way am I gonna runaway!" Katilda argued.

"Katilda, without a weapon, you're not gonna last," He replied. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, so I'll fight with everything I am to protect all of you."

Gordon was shocked at what Inugami said, it was like he was saying that he wanted to give his life for them. "No, you're not going to do this on your own!"

"Oto-san, I..."

"No, I promised you that I would protect you, and as a member of the Highland Quid Clan, I'm going to keep my promise," Gordon proclaimed. "And did you forget, remember the time I showed you how to fight without a sword? It might not have been much, but it shows that we can help you, even if we don't have weapons."

"Yeah, I could fight them with my claws instead," Katilda included. "I'm a fighter, and there's no way I'm gonna let you have all the fun."

Inugami was confused, the look on Gordon and Katilda's face showed that they weren't going to give up on this argument, but what was he supposed to say; he felt a hand on his shoulder to find Cheshire, smiling at him. "You know, I'm not a bad fighter myself, so I don't care what you say... I'm gonna be by your side, and help you fight these guys."

"Me too!" Waffle included.

"Well, I guess I'll help too," Blik said, blantly. "But don't expect much."

Everyone was ready to fight with Inugami, and it was actually heartwarming to him. "Alright, I know I can't stop any of you."

"Then let's do this!" Katilda exclaimed

"Hang on," Cheshire moved his hand to his back again and grabbed Katilda's sword. "I was able to grab it, so make good use of it."

"Thanks, now to get out of here."

"Mati-kudasai, leave it to me." Inugami assured

Inugami walked up to the door, staring at it with a sword stance, and in a fast reaction, he attacked it with an X shaped slash. "What the, how did they get out!"

"Let's do this, hanke de iku ze!" Inugami exclaimed

"Yeah, what he said!" Katilda included

Everyone charged and attacked before the pirates could do anything, there was a few that took out their weapons, but Inugami reacted with a blow to their stomachs and knocking them out by their heads; Katilda showed skill as well, while she was able to take out the pirates weapons, Gordon showed his skill by hitting each of them and knocking them out. Mr. Blik and Waffle had their own way of fighting, while Waffle ran away from the pirates chasing him, he distracted them long enough for Blik to drop barrels on their heads. "Yeah baby, don't mess with Mr. Blik!"

Inugami kept fighting, hitting with side and head blows to each pirate that got in his way, Cheshire watched him and was enjoying the show, but he saw one of them and decided to attack. Just like in pirate movies, he swung from a long rope and kicked the pirate to the wall. "Cheshire, arigato."

"Told ya, I got your back." He said, smiling.

"What's all this then!"

Captain Cutthroat appeared, he had just came back from the ship Blik bought, and he looked pretty annoyed. "I come back from a ship that's pretty much useless, and what do I find, my crew getting beaten by a bunch of animals. And from what I could tell, that scurvy dog is the one responsible."

The glare he gave Inugami made him shake a little, but he tried to endure it, tightening his grip onhis bokuto. "Watashi wa Inugami, and I won't let you get your way!"

"Ah, so the dog is tougher than he looks, I thought that dress meant you were girly." Cutthroat replied

"It's a yukata, and many honorable samurai wear them, that's something you just don't have." Inugami retorted

"That's some mouth you got, but let's see if you can fight with that wooden stick." He growled taking out his sword.

"No way, if you want a fight, then I'll fight you." Katilda argued

But Inugami stopped her. "Katilda, let me take care of this."

"But..."

"I understand that your someone who likes action, but you see," Inugami turned to her with a smile. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't help a lady like you."

"Why that little..." Blik was about to attack Inugami for that, but Gordon quickly grabbed him.

"Now Blik, he's just being a good person." He assured

Inugami stood ready, his sword in both hands, ready for the first strike to come rom Cutthroat's sword. After a few moments, he finally charged with an attack, but Inugami saw it and dodged to the side; as he tried to counter, his attack was only blocked by the captains sword, but Cutthroat had underestimated him when he was hit on the head with his sword. "Go Inu, you can do it."

"Come on, laddie!" Gordon cheered

But it wasn't enough, when Inugami tried to attack, Cutthroat was able to dodge everyone like they were nothing. When he saw how his reactions were slowing down, the captain attacked with sword, Inugami tried to block him, but the force from the blow was too much for him; his sword fell to the ground, and he fell along with it. "Laddie!"

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Cutthroat smirked. "That is, if you don't want the kid to meet Davy Jones locker?"

No one could move, all they could do was watch as Inugami struggled to get up, and tears were already running down his face. "All bark and no bite, just what I expected."

"No, I won't give up," Inugami retorted. "I-I won't let you hurt them, and I'm going to finish this fight."

"Gami, what are you thinking?" Cheshire said, but then he saw how Inugami's eyes turned to his sword and then to him. 'What are you... oh, I get it now.'

Cheshire only nodded, which told Inugami that he got what he meant, so after he finally got up, he charged right towards Cutthroat. "Stupid dog, heading at me without a sword won't help at all!"

But Cutthroat was wrong, for when he attacked, Inugami dodged it and punched him in the gut with all his strength; he didn't stop though, after that punch, Inugami jumped up and kicked him in the head, pushing Cutthroat back a bit. "Gami, catch!"

Through that situation, Cheshire grabbed and threw Inugami's bokuto to him, when he grabbed it, he charged straight for Cutthroat, and with a 180 spin, he attacked with a blow to the side so strong that it caused Cutthroat to hit the wall. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryu Kan Sen!"

"Alright, that's my boy!" Gordon cheered

"Yay, Inu!" Waffle included

"That was awesome!" Katilda said, smiling.

"It was... pretty good." Though pretty bland about it, Blik had to admit that it was amazing, but he wouldn't say it.

Inugami was tired, that move really took a lot out of him, but he knew it wasn't over; Captain Cutthroat was struggling, he couldn't move his body at all. "Why... why didn't you... kill me?"

"Because, I'm nothing like that, and I will never be like him," Inugami answered, thinking of Kruger as he did. "I have people to care about, and I don't have to kill to protect them."

Gordon was so happy to hear that, he just smiled and hugged Inugami from behind. "That's my boy, I'm proud of ya, Gami."

"O-Oto-san... arigato." He answered, blushing in his normal voice.

"How did you do that," Katilda asked. "That move you did was amazing, and how did you plan that whole thing?"

"Easy, Inugami told me what he was going to do," Cheshire explained. "The look he gave me told me everything, so when he attacked Cutthroat, I went and got his sword for him."

"I used the fighitng moves oto-san taught me, and then used a move from my favorite show." Inugami said, smiling.

"So cool, this was the best adventure yet."

"Can we go home now, I'm about ready to go." Blik groaned.

"Alright, let's set sail for home." Gordon said, smiling.

"Aye aye, Taichou!" Inugami said, happily.

* * *

To be continued

I'm getting better, just looking at how much I wrote tells me this. Chapter 16 coming soon. Translations ahoy!

Okaerinasai: Welcome back

Moshi Moshi: Hello (when talking on the phone)

Itadakimasu: Thanks for the food

Taichou: Captain

Ja-Ne


End file.
